


Evening the Odds Part 3

by zack_M83



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon), G.I. Joe - All Media Types, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zack_M83/pseuds/zack_M83
Summary: The G.I. Joes have been struggling to keep pace with Cobra, but after an abduction of Doctor Arkeville and theft of a new power source, the Joes find themselves set back again. With the Autobots help, they track down the power source to Springfield.As Cobra finally gains the Uncian Island it appears nothing can stop them. Cobra Commander's plans are coming to fruition, and despite a few set backs, he's back on track for the next phase of his master plan.Can the Joes regain the edge that they desperately need?





	Evening the Odds Part 3

-{1}-

 

            Rupert Arkeville leaned over the magnifying glass. With the soldering tool in hand, he continued to work. Sweat beaded his brow and ran down his face. With a grunt, the scientist leaned back, relaxing his muscles. He was getting too old to keep this up. After a short break, he returned to the work.

            _There! I’ve finished the last bit for the transmitter._

            It would take time for the solder to harden, so it was best he did something else for a few hours. Getting up, he placed his small welding tool on the table, then walked over to the other side of his RV. Spread out across his small home were a half dozen experiments he was in the process of completion.

            On the head bust he had procured from the cosmetology class, rested his memory modifier. It looked like a simple skullcap made of metal, but if he could figure out how to attach it, the device could modify his memory. It would give him a library he could access with a mere thought.

            Instead of focusing on the memory modifier, he turned his attention to the robotic arm he was working on. It had a soldering kit, a small handgun, and a laser cutter built into it. Of all of his inventions this one was closest to being finished. He sat down before it, ready to work on it.

            Somewhere in the heap of clothes he had piled on the counter, a phone rang. With a snarl, he picked up a metal ball and hurled it at the mound of garments, knocking them to the ground. After a few moments, the ringing stopped.

            “Who would dare bother me now I’ve retired from the University?”

            There was a knock at his door. With a growl, he walked over to the entrance and opened it. A man in his early twenties stood outside. He wore a black t-shirt, and camouflage pants. There was something about him that stood out to Rupert. A second man dressed in military gear was close by.

            “Doctor Rupert Arkeville, you remember me don’t you? I’m Jack Morelli.”

            “Ah, yes! I remember you. You were one of the brightest students I had in the last few years.”  _Although he paled compared to Mike Bender._

            Jack smiled. “I’m glad you remembered me. I need you to come with us.”

            “No, I’m in the middle of some… delicate research. I cannot leave it,” Arkeville said.

            Jack regarded the RV. “I understand, but this is important. You are one of the most brilliant minds regarding alternate energy sources. I promise if you come, it will be an interesting… but classified experience.”

            “So you work for the military?”

            Jack smiled. “I promise it will be exciting, and this is a once in a lifetime experience.”

            Arkeville had to admit it intrigued him. “All right, allow me to get a few things.” He shut the door, ran over to his old briefcase, opened it, and stuffed a change of clothes and a gun in it. He glanced at his things, namely his robotic arm, he would finish it when he came back.

            Closing the door, he locked it. “Shall we go, then?” The two soldiers led him to a jeep. They took the highway and after several hours of driving, they reached a military outpost. The security officer gave Arkeville a supervised pass.

            Jack leaned over. “Make sure you stay with us at all times. If you’re found on base without one of us, they’ll kill you. Understand?”

            Rupert studied his former student’s eyes. He didn’t flinch. “Yes, I understand.”

            Jack nodded, and the driver drove through the base. They left the station and passed through the exercise grounds. To Arkeville’s surprise, a large ship was wedged into the peak after they traversed the length of a mountain.

            Rubble had been cleared away and piled in a rough bulwark around the shuttle. Four giant, silver and red robots stood at attention around the bulwark. In all of his life, he had seen nothing like this! Were these robots guarding the wreck? It appeared to be so. The military had giant robots?

            “Come on,” Jack said, leading the other soldier into the wreck.

            Staying close, Arkeville studied the ship as he followed. It looked ancient somehow, but that made little sense. How long had this wreck been here? Another one of the giant robots stood at the main entrance. Inside the wreck, several tall robots were welding pieces of metal together, or moving rubble out of the ship. Several of the giant robots were different colors.

            “Hey, Ironhide, watch your step.” A white and black robot said. “We’ve got guests.”

            “Shut up, Prowl, I know. I saw them already.”

            Arkeville stared at the one called Ironhide. He was a red and gray figure. They communicated in English. How was that possible? Could they have been built here somehow?

            “This way, Doctor,” Jack called.

            Rupert ran and caught up with his former student. “What is all of this? A military creation? If so why am I here?”

            “You’ll understand soon enough,” Jack said leading him to a ramp that led to a lower level.           

            Sapphire colored light drew his attention. Another robot that was gray and white was examining the source of the glow. Huge blue crystals were growing from cubes. “I’m telling you, Optimus, the growth in the energon crystals is exponentially noticeable even just in this planet’s most recent solar planetary cycles. We’ve been awake for four cycles and they’ve grown twelve percent.”

            A blue and red figure appeared. “I understand what you’re saying Wheeljack, but we will need more energon than this cache no matter how large it is, or how fast it’s growing.” The tall figure looked at the three humans. “Greetings, Dial Tone.”

            “Hello, Optimus. This is the man I told you about,” Jack said.

            “Thank you, Dial Tone.” The figure looked at Arkeville. “We are the Autobots and we need a fuel source that can create energon, or energy as your people call it.”

            “They use energy for food you could say,” Jack said. “From what I gather they refine these crystals on their native world and create a fuel and burn it in their bodies.”

            “That is an oversimplification, but accurate enough,” Wheeljack said. “We also use the energon for our weapons.”

            A thousand questions filled Arkeville’s mind, but he looked at Wheeljack. “You say this crystal is growing larger than usual. How do you know?”

            “This amount of energon can grow micro-measures in a few planetary cycles in the right conditions, but just in the last solar planetary cycles they’ve tripled in size.”

            Arkeville thought he understood what the robot was saying. “Your jargon differs from our own, but you’re saying that within a day the size of the crystal has grown triple the size. What do you think caused this growth?”

            “The only thing I can conceive of is this planet’s atmosphere somehow super charges the crystal, causing it to grow.”

            Arkeville thought of the structure of the mountain as they had drove passed it. “This was once a volcano. That means there was a shaft going to the lava fields. No doubt this crystal is absorbing energy from it. Perhaps this crystal made the volcano go dormant.”

          “If that’s true then this crystal should be several times the size,” Jack said. “Where is the rest of it?”

            “The Decepticons must have harvested some,” Optimus Prime said.

            “But that doesn’t explain where the rest of it is,” Wheeljack said. “I say we start an excavation to see if we can find more of it.”

            As the two robots conversed, the scientist studied the crystal. Arkeville needed a sample of the crystal to test it. “May I have a sample of this material?”

            Wheeljack cut off a small piece the size of Arkeville’s fist. “Do we have anything to put it in since we’re not sure the effects to our skin?” He remembered his suitcase. Rupert turned to Jack. “Could you bring me my suitcase?”

            Jack left for the requested container. When he returned, he presented the open suitcase, Wheeljack put the crystal shard in the case. “I took the liberty of taking your gun. You really don’t want to be on a military outpost with a weapon, Doctor Arkeville.”

            Rupert forced a smile. “Of course.”

            If these robots used this substance for their weapons then that meant it could be harvested for warfare. If he could find someone willing to buy it, then he could fund his experiments indefinitely. However, he would have to figure out a way to lose the soldiers.  

           “Is there a local laboratory I could access so I can run a few tests?” Arkeville asked.

            Jack looked at the other soldier. “Not that we’re aware of. We could make a few phone calls and see what we can come up with.”

            “I’ll make the calls,” the other soldier said.

            As the soldier left, Arkeville studied the glowing crystal. It didn’t seem to do anything to the clothes it rested on. That meant it might not affect organic material. He hesitated for a moment, then touched the crystal. Other than a slight tingle, there was no noticeable effect.

*      *      *

            Doctor Mindbender studied the circuit board. Smoke curled, showing that he’d ruined the piece of hardware. He threw down the soldering tool and ran his fingers across his brow. This was the fourth time he had failed to fix the microchip. If he could work out the details, then he could create a signal generator that in theory could cover the whole planet. If he succeeded, then not only could the B.A.T.s go anywhere, a single master computer could control them. No longer would Tele-Vipers have to be skilled with controlling the B.A.T.s with tablets, which would cut the download software considerably. 

            A lab tech walked in. “Doctor, do you have a moment?”

            Doctor Mindbender turned to see Amy, a thin, dark-haired woman dressed in gray scrubs and a lab coat. “What is it?”

            “I’ve had my eyes on unusual lab requests like you asked me, and I thought you’d like to see this request.” Amy handed over the form.

            “Radiation protection…” He continued reading the list. “I see. Who do we have that can investigate this?”

            “The three Vipers you’ve kept with you since the North Pole base and four techs. Nothing else, except ten B.A.T.s.”

            “I will lead them then.” He got up and went to the window that looked down on the parking deck. It was empty. This building had been abandoned for years. “Get me a moving truck and have it pulled up to the shipping dock door. I want to be on the road within the hour.” By then the sun will set and he can move about unobserved.

            “Yes, sir.” Amy hurried out of the office.

            Mike activated his com-link. “Tim, come into my office.”

            The soldier was dressed in gray scrubs like the rest of his lab assistants and a lab coat. Only the two gun holsters, and a pair of knifes revealed him to be a soldier. “Yes, sir?”

            “Get ready to move. I want you and the other Vipers locked and loaded with my B.A.T.s stored in the moving truck that Amy is getting.” Mike handed the Viper the lab request.

            The Viper smiled. “It’s about time! I’ll get ready.” He left the room.

            Mike walked over to his special closet, pulled out his black flak jacket and black boots. Pulling out his handgun and holster he armed himself.

            Ten minutes later, the three Vipers arrived. Each wore their blue battle suits, black flak vests, blue helmets and silver mirror masks. Red gauntlets, and hood cobras on their shoulders completed their look. Tim had his helmet in his hand. “You want me to drive?”

            “No, I will drive. It will allow me the chance to deploy the B.A.T.s and control them from the tablet.”

            “Understood,” Tim put on his helmet and snapped the mask in place. The smell group made their way down to the lower level where the B.A.T.s were stored in the abandoned building. One thing Springfield had plenty of and that was abandoned buildings. Turning on the tablet, Doctor Mindbender had the B.A.T.s loaded into the truck when it arrived. The Three Vipers went last and Mike closed the door.

 

            After a four drive and a few cups of coffee, Mike reached the university. He got out of the truck, opened the back and the Vipers slipped out. “Sir, I hacked into the universities’ data base. I’ve got a map of the college. From the college’s response, we know exactly where to find the room.”

            The Viper named Mark handed over the special phone the Cobra techs created over a year ago. “Excellent. I’ll mention to Cobra Commander you should be promoted to Tele-Viper status.”

            “If it’s all the same, I’ll prefer to keep my Viper rank, sir,” Mark said. “I enjoy being in the action.”

            “Very well. Now, I will send you three in first. The B.A.T.s will be back up should you need it. Once you’re inside the lab, I want to know what you find.”

            “What if we come across personnel?”

            “If you encounter anyone, grab them and bring them with you.”

            “Understood,” the Vipers crouched low, and hurried to a decretive tree close to the entrance of the university. 

*      *      *

            Tim crouched underneath the tree. Its branches hung low, providing perfect cover for him and his men. Tapping on the mask, he changed the view to night vision. “You two got night vision on?”

            “Yes sir,” the other Vipers said.

            “Good. Let’s move.”

            The three Vipers moved forward. At the lit door, Tim placed an EMP pulser, and tapped the small button causing the device to release the tiny burp that would disrupt any tech inside the door. The magnetic locks popped, and the door opened.

            With a gloved hand, Tim opened the door. Following Mark’s directions, they went into a wing of the science building. One lab lights were on. Tim looked through the glass section of the door and saw an old man ranting and raving to another person. Studying the other occupant, Tim could tell that the other was a soldier. There would be no need to take him.

            “Tony, watch our back. Mark, you ready?” With a nod, Tim kicked the door in, and had his gun aimed at the soldier, while Mark aimed his weapon at the older man.

            “Cobra!”

            Only a Joe would know who they were! A burp from Tim’s rifle knocked the soldier to the ground. “Grab the old man.”

            Mark moved to take the old worker, but the doctor reached for his suitcase. “Touch it, and you’re a dead man,” Mark said as he pulled the case from the older man’s hand.

            Tim looked for the body of the soldier. A small amount of blood was smeared on the floor tiles, but there was no body to be found. Cursing, Tim circled around the table, but there was no one there.

            “Check this out,” Mark held up a blue crystal.

            As Tim studied the crystal, the soldier came out of the shadows, and slammed into Tim’s side. Before the soldier could do any damage, the Viper took the stock of his rifle and clubbed him, knocking him out cold.

            “Quit wasting time you, dolt!” The old man said.

            Slightly taken aback, Tim looked at the old man following Mark out of the lab. Tim looked at the stunned soldier. He should finish him.

            “Move, my scanner picked up a police call. They’ll be here shortly,” Doctor Mindbender said through the com-link.

            “Understood.” Tim hurried out of the lab, grabbing the old man by the arm. “Best come with us.”

            “Yes, yes of course. Don’t twist my arm you devil!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{2}-

 

            General Hawk woke with a start as the flight attendant tapped his shoulder. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced around. His two private guards were already getting their things together. Hawk hated flying commercial, but he wanted this meeting to remain unknown to Cobra as much as possible. By flying commercial, it kept those watching him in the dark; he hoped.

            It had been two weeks ago that Mainframe had concocted his tracer and revealed a huge complex on one of Scotland’s northern islands. It had taken him a week to find the people he needed to talk to and another week to work out details so he could meet with officials. If this meeting went well, the Joes could move against Cobra on the island.

            The plane landed. Grabbing his things, Hawk went through customs along with his undercover soldiers. When they were out of the airport, he called a taxi and went to their hotel.

            At fourteen hundred hours, they met with the British and Scottish officials at a government building. Security was tight, and they took twenty minutes to get through the checkpoints. Inside a room, the three soldiers sat and waited.

            Half an hour later, two people walked in. One was a heavyset British man with a bald head and wore a slightly outdated black suit. The Scottish lady, was a knockout in every sense of the word. Her dark hair curled, and a few times Hawk ogled her. Twice he noticed the wedding band on her finger and felt guilty for the thoughts that ran through his head.

            “Welcome to Scotland, I am Sheryl McConda and this is Mr. Brownside.”

            “Lewis,” Hawk said as he took the lady’s hand.

            “So you wished to speak with us regarding a military exercise. Please inform me of the details.”

            Hawk leaned back in his chair. “I’m sorry for the deception, but that is just a pretense for this meeting.” The two figures glanced at each other. “I have actual images of one of Scotland’s islands being used by a terrorist organization named Cobra.”

            “I’ve heard of Cobra. What makes you believe this image is this group?” Mr. Brownside asked. “Besides your word.”

            “I have satellite images concerning the island in question.” Hawk sat his briefcase on the table, opened it, and distributed the pictures.

            “What is all of this?” Mr. Brownside asked as he studied the picture.

            Hawk pulled out his own copy of the picture. “It is a military base the likes of which few could imagine. There are six bunkers, three runways, some strange complex, and a dam that is supplying power to the entire base. If the bunkers are any indicator several thousand soldiers are garrisoned there.”

            “What island is this again?” Sheryl McConda asked. 

            “To my knowledge it is a privately owned island belonging to James McCullen,” Hawk said.

            “What evidence do you have?” Sheryl asked. “How do you know this is this… Cobra?” By her tone, Hawk was sure she’d try her best to thwart their attack.

            Hawk pointed to the pictures. “These images were taken two weeks ago, after we fought Cobra in North Africa—”

            “That is not relevant to my question. What evidence do you have besides these pictures? Is this all you have?”

            “At the moment that’s all we—”

            “You come here speaking of a training exercise, then you slander one of Scotland’s most successful businessmen. The investigation was stopped, and they cleared him of _all_ charges! I’m sorry, but I’m afraid this meeting is over,” Sheryl said getting to her feet. The Scottish woman spun on her heel and left the room.

            “She’s leaving this meeting because I claimed James McCullen is in bed with terrorists?” Hawk asked. He couldn’t believe this had happened.

            “More like you accused a Scotsman of such a terrible crime. The investigation that happened a few years ago divided the people. It is a very touchy subject for some,” Mr. Brownside said.

            “I can see that,” Hawk said.  

            “I’d like to help you, Lewis, but it’s not illegal for a privately owned island holder to do what he wants as long as he doesn’t break any laws. Supposing this is an actual picture of the island in question.”

            “But this is Cobra! Do you have any idea the things they’ve done? The people they’ve murdered?”

            “You haven’t given me proof this is Cobra. What if this is nothing more than a rich man’s fancy and no connection to Cobra? If I give you permission to move against him and your wrong—”

            “I’m not wrong!”

            Mr. Brownside held his hands imploring Hawk to listen. “You may be convinced, but should you be wrong and I let you move against him then I can find myself in some deep water. I need solid evidence to connect him to Cobra.”

            Hawk rubbed his brow. He had been in such a hurry to move against Cobra he never considered whether the proof he had would be enough to convince others that didn’t have the same information he had. Much of the information he had was classified so he couldn’t just share it. “This is all I have besides my word.”

_And just like that Cobra slips out of the Joes hands!_

            “I’m sorry, but unless you have more evidence, I cannot give you permission to move against James McCullen.”

            Hawk stood, collected the pictures and shook Mr. Brownside’s hand. “I apologize for wasting your time.”

            “Think nothing of it.” Mr. Brownside leaned in. “Honestly, I believe you. I supported the investigation against McCullen, but he slipped out of the net we tossed over him. He’s as slippery as a greased pumpkin seed. I’m telling you this, so you know I’m serious. You get some hard evidence that McCullen is with Cobra and I’ll fry the prick.”

            Hawk smiled. “Thank you, Mr. Brownside.” It was good to know that there were people he could trust to help if he could get solid evidence. He left the room with the other soldiers following behind him.

            _I gambled and wasted three whole weeks!_

*      *      *

            Zarana walked into the storage closet. Closing the door behind her, she moved to the back part of the janitorial room, and placed a finger on the hidden scanner. With a  _click_ , the false wall slipped away. She walked down the steps, closing the door behind her. Pulling off the dark wig, she smiled at the way the Joe had tried not to leer at her. Briefly, she studied the jeweled ring on her finger. With a sigh, she pulled it off.

          As the Dreadnok made her way through the secret passage, she wondered how the Scotsman created this place. McCullen had not explained it, only how to access the hidden room. Perhaps one of his personal moles created the room.

            Two Vipers, in street clothes, waited in the hidden room. Zarana walked to the laptop and unlocked it. With a few keys, Cobra Commander appeared on the screen. “Report, Zarana.”

            “It was as James said. There was no proof of connection save for a few pictures,” Zarana said. “You can rest assured that the Scotland location is safe.”

            “Still, I don’t like the thought of anyone being able to observe Cobra’s actions,” Cobra Commander said. “I need you being back in the U.S. I’ve had Tele-Vipers scanning all the security cameras and they’ve identified one of the Joes that visited the widows in Springfield. An Alison Hart-Burnett. I want you and your team to capture her and see what information you can glean from her.”

            “Understood. Give me the location and we will be out of here as soon as we can be,” Zarana said. Her phone vibrated.

            “There. That should be the images of your target, and the city you can find her in. Security cameras from Richman’s Finest Hotel tell us she’s staying in room 609,” Cobra Commander said. “Move quickly, before she disappears.”

            Zarana unlocked the phone. She studied the picture of the brunette woman. “Consider her as good as captured, Commander.”

            “As soon as you have her notify me.” The commander turned off the communication.

            “We move in twenty minutes,” Zarana said.

            The Vipers saluted and packed up the computer and the few things they used while they were at the location. Off in the corner, the real Sheryl McConda stirred. Zarana walked over and removed the gag. “You have something you want to say?”

            “Please… I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t hurt me, or my family.”

            It would be good to have connections to lean on should Cobra need to. “Very well. I’ll let you live, but you must do as I say should I ever have need of you.”

            Sheryl nodded. “Anything.”

            Zarana took out a knife. “Lie or betray me and I’ll impersonate you and have your husband then kill him, kill your children, then come back and kill you too.” The Dreadnok rested her knife against Sheryl’s face. If the woman moved, the blade would cut her.

            A single tear ran down her cheek. “I understand.”

            With a smirk on her face, Zarana cut the bindings. “Remember your promise and live a happy life.” Zarana tossed the ring on the woman’s lap.

            “We’re ready to go,” the Viper said.

            “Move out,” Zarana said as she watched the woman stumble up the stairs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{3}-

 

            Cobra Commander stood in front of the screen with his hands clasped behind his back. He was glad that Destro had been right concerning the Joes. They had no way to attack James’ personal island. He thought it wise to reduce the number of soldiers there soon.

            Now that his concerns over the island were taken care of, it was time to focus on the other task at hand. “Call Storm Shadow,” Cobra Commander ordered.

            “Commander, why are you calling me at this hour?” The ninja asked when he answered.

            The Commander calculated the time difference. “Apologies for disturbing you at such a late hour. You will receive a file shortly. There is a congressman that must be dealt with. Cobra is silencing those that stand against our claim on the island.”

            “I am in the middle of training the Ninja Vipers you’ve assigned me to. I cannot leave them in the middle of their training.”

            Was that a calculated way of refusing orders? Ignoring the ninja’s protest, the commander continued. “You must deal with the man, but it must be discrete, thus I require you to use your special skills to complete the objective. He must be dealt with before the twelfth of next month.” Zartan would move with Eels soon and deal with the other leader.

            Storm Shadow was quiet for a time, and then he bowed. “As you wish, Commander. I will make the required arrangements.”

           Cobra Commander nodded. “Excellent. I want you on a plane before the week is over am I clear?”

            “Yes, Commander. Storm Shadow out.” The image on the screen disappeared.

            The Commander walked back to his throne and sat down. Storm Shadow had hesitated to follow his orders there was no mistaking that. Perhaps Doctor Mindbender had been right about the ninja.

            “Word has come from Destro,” a Tele-Viper turned to look at the Commander. The Python Patrol tech wore gray with a white snake pattern, yellow under shirt, and a black and yellow head set. “He says the first twenty H.I.S.S. tanks, A.S.P.s and Stinger tanks are ready at McCullen’s factory. It will take two days to load them on the barges, then you must decide what to do with them.”

            Cobra Commander hated that the tanks were ready, but couldn’t be deployed on Cobra Island. He would need to consider where he could put them. “Very good. I want half of each to go to McCullen’s Island then the rest will go…” he stepped over to the computer and went through the list of where the tanks could be deployed. “Have the rest sent to the Cobra Carrier H.I.S.S 002.”

           The Python Patrol had a firm hold in the Florida Everglades and the Louisiana Bayou, but the tanks would be useless at those locations. Springfield would be perfect, but moving them there would be too obvious should someone be watching the city. “Contact Munitia.”

            The blonde headed woman appeared on the screen. “Yes, Commander?”

            “You are from Australia. Tell me of a place I can store a force and use it as a hub to move tanks to until the Uncanian Island is completely within Cobra’s grasp.”

            “There are a series of islands called the Whitsunday Isles. You could keep several units there. It would be nearly impossible to store tanks there… unless you placed one of the new hanger bays that the Techno-Vipers created.”

            The commander nodded. “Where are the carriers?” He asked the Tele-Viper.

            “International waters several days west of the Uncanian Island.”

            “Excellent,” the Commander looked at Munitia. “I want you to rendezvous with carrier H.I.S.S. 002 and get four more hover rattlers along with three Eel units. Zartan’s Eel unit should be finished by then. Have them collected and secure one of the larger islands. Once you’ve got it secured, I’ll send the tanks there until we have control of the island.”

            “Understood, Commander. Perhaps if there is time you could afford to send a unit of Sub-Vipers with their miniature submarines. No more than ten.”

            “It will take a few months to move them… but I think your request is reasonable,” Cobra Commander said. He planned on having control of the island before then, but should there still be a delay it would be wise to have the added protection.

            The doors to the command center opened and Doctor Venom walked in. “Commander, a moment of your time.”

            Cobra Commander glared at the doctor, but knew he wouldn’t disturb him unless it was important. He turned to Munitia. “You have your orders, see to them.”

            Turning off the computer, Cobra Commander looked at Doctor Venom. The dark haired scientist wore gray scrubs and a lab coat. “What is it?”

            “There has been a discovery of a new energy source. A doctor by the name of Arkeville has found an alien crystal and one of Doctor Mindbender’s lab techs contacted us. She said it was important, so I took the call while you spoke with Munitia.”

            “I see.” Cobra Commander turned to the Tele-Viper. “Call upon Doctor Mindbender.”

            After a few minutes, the bald doctor appeared. “What is it, Commander?”

            “I’ve been informed you have Doctor Arkeville.”

            The scientist didn’t bat an eye. “I do,” Doctor Mindbender admitted.

            “I ordered you to inform me of any actions you believed were important to Cobra. Do you remember that order?”

            “I captured him last night. If I hadn’t moved quickly enough, then he might have slipped through your grasp.”

_How very convenient for Doctor Mindbender. This is twice now the scientist has gone against my orders. I will need to watch him more closely._

           “When were you going to inform me of this development?”

           “I was trying to come up with a way to harness the power the crystal generates. I was going to notify you as soon as I had a model created that worked.”

            “That’s very convenient for you, Doctor Mindbender. Let me speak with this Doctor Arkeville.”

            An older man with gray hair stepped forward. He wore a flannel shirt, and blue jeans. Nothing about the man screamed brilliant scientist. “Yes, what is it?”

            “Do you know who I am, Doctor?”

            “No, I do not. A man in a hood.”

            Cobra Commander smiled. “I am the man that funds Doctor Mindbender’s experiments. I am sure Doctor Mindbender has made you many promises of money if you help him. However, it’s Cobra’s money, and _I_ control it. Do you understand?”

            Arkeville nodded. “I understand.”

            “Good, you may go back to whatever it was that you were doing,” Cobra Commander said.

            The older scientist stepped away, allowing Mindbender to step up to the screen. “I will be in contact with the supreme unit commander of Springfield’s forces,” Cobra Commander said. “I will triple your Vipers and give you twenty B.A.T.s to secure the rest of the building. We dare not let security be lax with the crystal.”

            “Understood, Commander,” Doctor Mindbender said.

            “And the next time you dare to take actions on your own and you don’t tell me, Doctor I will have you _killed_. Am I clear?”

            “Very clear, Commander.”

            “Good,” Cobra Commander turned off the feed between the two locations. He turned to Doctor Venom. “You did well informing me. I will remember it.”

            The dark head man smiled. “Thank you, Commander. It is my goal to serve you and Cobra’s interests.”

 

            “Cobra Commander, Major Bludd wants to speak with you,” the Tele-Viper said.

            “Put him through.” The image of the dark-haired major with a patch over his eye appeared. “You wanted to speak with me?”

            “Cobra Commander, I have a request.” By the man’s tone, this would not be a pleasant conversation. 

            The commander tried to keep himself calm. “What is it?”

            “I was curious when I would see action, me and my men are getting fat and bored,” Major Bludd said.

            “McCullen’s island is an important location for Cobra. If you find yourself or your men getting bored then double the training and recon simulations.”

              _At least for the moment. Once Cobra Island is within my grasp then the Scotland Island would no longer be important._  

            Major Bludd took a calming breath. “I understand the importance of it, I merely wish to be reassigned,” Major Bludd said.

            “You submitted to Cobra. You follow _my_ orders. I have denied your request to be reassigned. You will remain on the island unless I say otherwise. Am I clear?”

            Cobra Commander could tell the major was angry, but had enough sense to keep quiet. “Of course, Commander. Is there anything you need?”

            A thought came to him. “What is the current number of soldiers stationed on the island?”

            “Two thousand, sir. Ten supreme units, plus another that is being organized, but will still need another month or so before it is ready.”

            “And B.A.T.s?”

            “Fourteen thousand, Commander,” Major Bludd said. 

            Between both locations that meant Cobra had nearly fifteen thousand Cobra B.A.T.s. “Excellent. I will be in contact with you should I need anything else.”

            “Very good, Commander.” The screen went blank.

            “Does he have a clue about the Python Patrol?” the supreme unit commander asked as he stepped forward.

            “No, and he never will. Nor will Doctor Mindbender. As both of them have tried in subdual ways to usurp my authority. Only those I think I can trust know anything about those units.”

            “Then I am honored to be a part of it, sir,” the supreme unit commander said.

            “Good. In time, should I need to I will bury those fools. See that I never have reason to question your loyalties, Mark.”

            “You remember my name… sir?”

            “I know my supreme unit commanders. More so my Python Patrol commanders.”

            “Then I am honored.” The soldier stood a little straighter at the commander’s words.

            Although it was a partial truth, the supreme commander need never know it. Cobra Commander watched as the submarines circled the perimeter. Soon, Cobra would have control of the island, and when they did, then there would be nothing the G.I. Joes could do to stop them, and then once phase nine was in place then the world would be his. Once that happened, then no one could stop him.

            “If anyone has need of me I am dinning in my quarters.” The supreme unit commander nodded and stepped over to the secondary chair.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{4}-

 

            Duke checked the specs to the underwater sub. Everything was good to go. After locking the seal, he got into the driver’s seat and flipped on the switches to submerge the vehicle. 

            As the submarine lowered, Duke saw hundreds of sensor rings lined the first twenty feet of the water, creating an advanced underwater obstacle course. Along the bottom of the pool, fake mines lined the floor. Deep Six and Depth Charge were in their underwater suits dismantling the mock devices. Wet Suit and Wet Down were sparing in the shallow section of the long pool.

            A call came through. “Oy, what brings you down here today, Duke?” Shipwreck asked as his sub made its way through the watercourse.

            “Just getting my hours in for underwater experience. General Hawk wants me to be familiar with how to control the subs.” Duke was already certified in the air so this was next on the list. He sped through a series of sensors, then spun and slipped between two obstructions. Before he could complete the spin, he had to dive an additional five feet to clear the next obstacle. 

            “Understood. These babies are fancy, but clunky. I’ve had to adjust my controls to get them where they need to be.”

            Duke chanced a look at Shipwreck’s sub. It seemed more nimble as it made its way through the course. “When you’ve got the time work on the others. I think you’ve improved the ability of subs.”

            “You got it, Duke.”

            After finishing the water course, Duke positioned his sub in front of three automated machines. He regarded the silver device that were created to launch fake torpedoes. 

            “Duke,” the com-link crackled.

            “Yeah?”

            “Word came from Sci-Fi. He said Cobra snatched a Doctor Arkeville, and shot Dial Tone. He’s all right, but the police have him under supervision at Tam Medical.”

            “On my way.” Duke moved his sub out of the water, docked, and hopped out of the sub. After a few minutes of phone calls, and gathering paperwork, he got transportation ready, and headed west. He got clearance to land the plane and took a taxi to Tam Medical.

            As soon as Duke walked in, the infantryman met up with him. “Beta Gamma, aero zero two,” Sci-Fi said.

            Duke repeated the next part of the code. “How is he?” The pair walked over to the elevator.

            “He’s all right. A little groggy. The Viper clocked him good with his rifle. The bullet only grazed his shoulder, but the hospital wanted to watch him over night. I called you as soon as I could.”

            “Why not sooner?” Duke asked.

            “I was detained. The police had a thousand questions, so I had to feed them a load of crap.”

            The elevator doors opened, and they walked down the hall. A police officer sat at the door, guarding it. With a nod, Duke stepped forward and offered the paperwork he had drawn up to see Dial Tone transferred out of the hospital.

            After reading the paperwork, the officer nodded and let them pass. Dial Tone was watching T.V. At hearing the door open, the soldier looked over, and picked up a stout piece of wood. He gave the code. Only when both Duke and Sci-Fi confirmed their portion did he sit the stick down.  

            “You look like hell,” Duke said with a grin as he took a seat beside the injured soldier.

            “I feel like it too.”

            Duke leaned forward and gestured for Sci-Fi to do the same. “So what happened?”

            Dial Tone leaned back in the bed. “Arkeville was working on the crystal. Doing minor tests when two Vipers showed up. One shot me, grazed me more like it, then when I tried to tackle him to get his gun, he clubbed me. That’s the last thing I remember.”

            Duke looked at Sci-Fi. “Tell me your side.”

            “Doctor Arkeville wanted something to eat, so I went to get takeout. As soon as I got back at the university, I found Dial Tone on the floor, bleeding, but alive. He was awake enough to tell me it was Cobra. Police came and detained me. Asked me a bunch of questions then let me go. Once I was out, I called H.Q. and told them what happened.”

            “All right. Well, Doc and Lifeline will be here shortly and we can transport you to base,” Duke said.

            “Someone will need to let Optimus know that the crystal has been stolen,” Dial Tone said.

            “Sci-Fi will handle that,” Duke said. “For now you get rest.”

*      *      *

            Lady Jaye leaned her head against Flint’s shoulder. The movie was boring, but being with him made it tolerable. On screen, the soldier in the movie didn’t check his corners and so didn’t see the insect-like monster as it jumped from the shadows. Somehow, the soldier shot his automatic rifle, one handed, and killed the monster.

            Lady Jaye rolled her eyes and nuzzled Flint’s shoulder. In response, he chuckled and put his arm around her. “Want to leave?”

            “And miss the ending?” Jaye mocked. Acid blood sprayed the walls but somehow didn’t hit the soldier and he ran on, failing to notice the other monster sneaking up behind him.

            Together, they got up and left the theater. Outside, their eyes adjusted to light. Today was their last day of leave and they’d be back at the Pit. Instead of moping about, they had gone to an early dinner and caught a re-showing of a famous movie from the eighties.

            “It was a lot better when I was little,” Flint said.

            “Your parents let you watch something like  _that_  when you were a child?” Lady Jaye laughed.

            “Yeah, it was the first time I wanted to be a marine. I figured by this time we’d have colonies in space and I could be a space soldier.”

            “Dreaming, huh?”

            “I don’t know,” Flint said. “If what Dial Tone said is true, we might find ourselves in the middle of an intergalactic war between the Autobots and the Decepticons.”

            Lady Jaye recalled the details the tech had given the Joes. Everything seemed so farfetched, but Duke had gone to visit the Autobot leader after he had returned from Africa. He had verified everything Dial Tone had said.

            “I suppose time will tell.” Together they walked to his jeep and got inside. No sooner had he started his car, then both of their phones vibrated.

            Jaye opened her phone and looked at the text message.  _Cutting leave time short. Need you back at the Pit._

            “Looks like I’m needed back at base,” Jaye said.

            “Me too.” Flint put up his phone. “You want me to run you by the hotel so you can get your things? I’ll take you back to the military base for protocol briefing.”

            She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “That would violate the rules wouldn’t it? It’s better I show up on my own. Duke and Hawk understand and look the other way, but higher ups might get wind.”

            “Understood. I’ll drop you off at the hotel.” Flint started the vehicle and took the highway. The stores and recreational businesses passed by. Going into the heart of downtown, Flint stopped his jeep outside the hotel she was staying at. “See you back at the Pit.”

            Giving her lover a hug and kiss, Jaye got out. “See you there.” She watched him leave, brushing her hair behind her ear as the wind caught it. When he was out of sight, she went inside and walked to the front desk. “I’ll be checking out early.”

            “Very well, how soon will you be leaving us?”

            “Tonight. I’m heading up right now to pack.”

            “Sorry to hear that, it was nothing we did?” the petite attendant asked.

            “No, I’m afraid I’ve got called back to work. Vacations sometimes gets cut short.”

            The attendant gave her a sympathetic face. “I hate it when that happens.”

            “Me too.” Jaye walked to the elevator, took it up to the sixth level and walked over to her room. Taking out her key, she noticed it was already open. Alarm bells went off in her head. Someone was inside her room. Had they heard her as she approached?

            There was nothing she needed from her room to risk a confrontation, so she ran for the elevator. Taking out her phone she called Flint. “Someone’s in my room! I’m on the run!”

            Two men in suits came out of her room. The elevator doors opened, and she got inside and pushed the button for the doors to close, but they didn’t close in time. The suits entered the elevator and went to take her. She punched one, kicked the other out of the elevator and the door shut. Pressing the button to go to the ground floor, the lift descended. The soldier she had punched, grabbed her, pinning her against the wall.

            He reached for something. If he succeeded, they would capture her or kill her. Neither were an option for her. She wiggled her arm free and with all her strength, smashed her elbow across the man’s nose. A sickening crunch and blood poured out of the man’s nose as he toppled over. Before he could recover, Jaye kicked the man in the head, then slammed her knee in his face.

            With a bell ring, the doors opened, and Flint was there. At least she hoped it was Flint. Remembering all that had happened with the general, she glared at him. “What was the first thing that made you want to be a soldier?” She glared back at the injured man.

            “The movie we walked out of. I wanted to be a space soldier,” Flint said.

            “Two men jumped me.” She pointed to the man who recovered. Flint slipped in and clubbed him. “The other is gone by now.”

            “As much as I’d like to see what’s going on with this, we need to get back to HQ. We can’t afford to get tangled up with the police,” Flint said. “I just got off the phone with Duke. Dial Tone was shot as Cobra stole an energy crystal and abducted a scientist.”      

            “All right, let’s move then.” The pair walked out of the elevator. Since it was mid-day, there wasn’t anyone at the elevators. Acting like everything was fine, they left the hotel and got into Flint’s jeep. He drove them to the designated military base, showed their military identification, and after passing several tests, they got on a helicopter and made it to the Pit by eighteen hundred hours.

            Jaye and Flint went into the hospital building and saw Duke pacing back and forth in a waiting room. She regarded the blonde headed officer. “Is Dial Tone all right?”

            “Yeah, I’m just trying to let off steam. I’m frustrated that neither Sci-Fi nor Dial Tone thought about Cobra have means of keeping tabs on lab requests. Now because they didn’t think Dial Tone is injured and Sci-Fi is trying to lose the police that are tailing him.”

            “Lose the police?” Flint asked.

            “Don’t worry about it. It’s just delaying him from returning to the Autobots and asking for their help.”

            “We had issues of our own. I think Cobra has identified Lady Jaye,” Flint said.

            “Terrific. Give me the details.”

            Lady Jaye explained everything that had happened, and when finished, Duke was pacing again. “How could they have identified me?”

            “It has to be that snake McCullen. I bet he sent Cobra pictures of us and that was how they identified you. They must have been scanning security feeds from surveillance cameras.”

            “So Cobra has Hawk, you, and Flint identified,” Lady Jaye said. “They may not know this yet, but they’ve got the heads of our forces identified, and two sergeants.”

            “It’s worse than that,” Flint said. “It means that if we’re out with other soldiers they could be identified, expanding Cobra’s profile of the Joes. Some of our soldiers have families that don’t live on base. That means we will have to build housing for them here and make it mandatory for them to stay on base.”

            “A population boom in a dead part of the country could draw attention. Not to mention if some of our troop’s children go to school that means we’ll need a school for them—”

            “Thank you, Jaye, I have already considered that,” Duke said. “I must discuss this when Hawk gets back.”

            “I take it the Joes won’t be hitting McCullen’s island,” Flint said.

            “And you’d be right. McCullen’s a saint according to some Scots. Unpack from you vacation,” Duke said.

            When they were out of the hospital, Jaye followed Flint into the mess hall. It was empty. “Duke is in a bad mood, though I suppose I can’t blame him,” Lady Jaye said as she dropped her duffle bag on the floor and took a seat.

            “Between not being able to hit Cobra, and Dial Tone’s injury he’s rightfully upset. Just give him some time.”

            “Time?” Beach Head asked as he stepped out of the lift. “What are you two love birds up to? Did you two run off to Vegas and get eloped?”

            “No, we didn’t,” Jaye said. “Maybe next time.” The surprised look that Flint gave her made her burst with laughter.

*      *      *

            Jake checked his weapon, making sure everything was ready. Testing his air, he was pleased that everything was in spec. He looked to the other members of his unit. “Everyone ready?” The six other Cobra Eels motioned that they were. He looked at Zartan, who nodded. Jake tapped his com-link. “We’re ready for the drop.”

            In response, the Hover Rattler lowered to the water. Putting in his regulator, Jake took hold of his underwater scuba propeller and moved to the back of the plane as the gate lowered, revealing the dark sea. Jumping into the water, he tapped the goggles until he saw perfectly in the sea. Turning on his propeller, he made his way through the water. The rest of his Eel unit followed behind him. Zartan jumped last. He’d already confessed that he wasn’t a skilled swimmer and would rely on the propeller to get him to where he needed to be.

            Ahead, Jake saw the underwater cave. He flipped the engine on high, and shot forward. With a firm hold on his underwater gear, he looked in the shadows as he entered the cave. He turned off his scuba propeller unit and took hold of his harpoon weapon. There was nothing living inside. Although intelligence had said that, he never liked to take things for granted.

            Jake swam and when he broke the surface, he pushed the scuba gear to the lip of the water access and climbed out. The other Eels followed him and pulled out their propeller gear and leaned it against the cave wall. They removed their air tanks, flippers, and regulator gear. Each of the Cobra Eels wore gray and red wetsuits, and a gray balaclava. Mattie, the only female soldier in his unit, checked each of the air tanks. With a hand signal, she affirmed the air tanks were in perfect working order. Zartan surfaced, and two Eels helped him out of the water.

            Opening his side pack, Jake pulled out his side arm, checked that the safety was on, and twisted on the silencer. His soldiers followed suit. With a hand signal, Scotty, and Mich remained behind with their gear. The rest of the unit and Zartan exited the cave. Under the cover of darkness, they hurried to the resort.

            The group gathered around a cluster of palm trees, waiting for the signal. At midnight according to the resort’s time, the entire hotel went dark. Even the streetlights leading to the building went out. With a hand signal, the unit moved forward.

            At the hotel’s glass doors, someone had pushed them open. An attendant stood close to the doors with a piece of paper. It gave the room number to the soon to be president. With a nod, Jake hurried to the stairs and his soldiers followed him until they came to the proper level. The two Crimson Guards that were also secret service met them at the top of the stairs.

            At the proper door, the secret service operatives pushed the wedged door in. The elected official lay asleep on the bed. Oblivious to the fact the power had gone out.

            Zartan stepped forward, scanned the man’s image and changed into the exact duplicate of the older man. At this, the representative woke. A sharp burp from Jake’s gun silenced the future leader before he could cry out.

            Zartan opened the man’s suitcase, taking out the man’s clothes and donning them. He activated his phone. “Commander, infiltration is complete.”

            The secret servicemen wrapped the body up in the sheets and pulled it off the bed. The special operative Roberto came inside with two maids with clean sheets and fixed the bed.

            “I’d like to switch to a different room if it’s all the same to you,” Zartan said to the cleaners. With a bob of his head, Roberto led Zartan and the Crimson Guards out of the room.  

            “Let’s move,” Jake said. His unit left the resort and made their way back to the cave. Back inside the cavern, he removed the silencer, and stowed his weapon. He tapped his com-link. “Cobra Eel unit zero twenty-three B is ready for pickup.”

            “We’ll be back around in half an hour.”

            “Understood, are we heading back to Scotland?”

            “Negative. You going to scope out an island called Gloucester. You will scout it out and inform Munitia what you find.”

            “Understood.” Jake cut the com-link. “Gear up and let’s be on our way.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{5}-

 

            Munitia put the night vision goggles on and activated the eyewear. The large island was drawing near. It had been six years since she had been anywhere close to Australia. The smell of the sea reminded her of days of surfing as a youth, and training in the military.

            “We’re here,” a voice said behind her.

            Shaking the memories off, Munitia nodded. Holding her gun close, she stepped down the ramp. Behind her, a squad of Vipers followed her out of the Rattler. In silence, the seven soldiers fanned out, securing the position. Munitia studied the horizon. The sun wouldn’t be up for another seven hours, plenty of time to handle everything.

           The squad leader signaled everything was clear. “We’re clear, bring the packages.”

            After an hour, three more Rattlers swept in, carrying crates. The planes hovered in place, lowering until the crates were on the ground. Two Vipers went about cutting the lines. 

            Another line came down, and three Tele-Vipers slid down it and moved out of the way. One of the Tele-Vipers took out the tablet for the B.A.T.s and activated them.

            One crate opened, and the androids marched out. In silence, they pushed the crate into a nearby fissure. With a  _bang_ , the container fell inside the crater. The B.A.T.s then filled in the dead air underneath the crate and leveled it out. As the robots worked, the Vipers took camouflage drapes, and covered the container.

            The next crate was moved twenty feet away, between two hills. Once it was in place, three Vipers placed metal beams over the crate. The B.A.T.s pulled out metal panels from within the crate and created a covering for the bunker. Camouflage tarps concealed the container.

            After the two bunkers were in place, the B.A.T.s moved the last two crates and they unfolded into landing pads, revealing the four all-terrain ATVs with guns mounted on them. They were bulkier than normal vehicles and had bullet proof glass around them to protect the occupants. Cobra had christened them Ferrets.

            “We’re set, get the rest of the Eels,” Munitia said. The Rattlers turned and went back to the carrier.

            She walked over to the underground crate and stepped into the trench then climbed down into the cave that led into the sea. Here the seven Eels that had been dropped off the other day had set up shop. Due to the transportable lights, she pulled off her goggles. “Report.”

            One of the Eels stood at attention. “We’ve had no passersby save a few great white sharks. I ordered everyone to remain out of the water until we got the Sub-Vipers here to get us a perimeter net in place.”

            Being a native of the area she understood the importance of keeping the sharks and the crocs out. “Agreed. I just sent the Rattlers to pick up the other Eel groups.” Munitia turned on her com-link. “Strato-Viper, I need to know how much of a wait we have on those Sub-Vipers.”

            “I’ll call it in now,” the Strato-Viper said. After a few seconds, he spoke. “Looks like twelve days.”

            “Acknowledged.” Munitia cut the com-link. “We will have to think of something else. The other three Eels units will be here in a few hours, and the Sub-Vipers are almost two weeks out. You’ll have to swim in groups of three. Remove the red vest.”

            “Understood,” the squad leader said.

            Seeing the needs of the Eels attended to, she climbed out of the cave. The Vipers were covering the landing pads with camouflage, and the B.A.T.s were digging trenches for the surface-to-air missile launchers.

            Inside the transportable tech room, the other Tele-Vipers were working. “How much longer until it’s up?”

            “Twenty seconds,” the Tele-Viper said as he tapped a few keys on the keyboard. “Ready.”

            “Connect me to Cobra Commander.” The screen came on. “Commander, I’ve got the base up and running. The Rattlers are on their way to pick up the other Eel units. When should we get the hanger package?”

            “Excellent, Munitia. I will have the carrier send the package.”

            “Very good, Commander.”

 

            It was almost morning when she received word that two Rattlers were spotted hauling the crate. Going outside, she spotted the hover jets and crate. The container was twice the size as the other transports as it hauled two more crates within it.

            Munitia signaled the Viper on duty, and with glow directors, he gave signals for the Strato-Vipers to lower the large crate on the ground. As soon it struck the earth, the Tele-Vipers ran forward, and opened the container. B.A.T.s marched forward and pulled out both the inner crates, placing them around the larger. The smaller transports would be where the ATVs were housed when not in use on patrols.

            A Tel-Viper walked over. “Everything appears in order. Should I give the order?” With a nod, Munitia gave approval, and the Tele-Viper opened a side panel on the larger crate. Metal groaned, and the crate unfolded. Inner walls slid out extending the height of the crate, until it was twice the size in length, width, and height.

            The extra Rattlers flew away. 

             Munitia turned to the Viper. “Notify the Commander we’re ready for the carrier to drop the land units.”

            An hour later, the carrier moved into position. A large plate unfolded from the carrier, creating a bridge onto the island. As soon as the plate hit the ground, several vehicles raced over. Due to her night vision goggles, Munitia saw the ten H.I.S.S. tanks, tugging the A.S.P. assault pods. It would be a tight fit, but the hanger would work.

            Firefly, dressed in his camouflage gear, stepped over. “I think we chose right.”

            Munitia glanced around to see if anyone was within earshot. “I agree. Have you seen Blackout?”

            “Not since the Commander assigned him to the first carrier, but I hear he’s wiping the Troopers on his carrier into shape,” Firefly said.

            Munitia watched as the Cobra Troopers that wore red and black, signifying they were soon to be Strato-Vipers or Moto-Vipers, stepped out of their respective vehicles.

            “Cobra Commander told me you get twenty of these special Troopers,” Firefly said. “One to operate each vehicle. The ASPs will need a second rider to man the mobile rocket launcher.

            “Are these Troopers worth anything?” It wasn’t hard to drive a vehicle. From what she’d seen Troopers were the lowest of the low.

            Firefly folded his arms in silence. They watched a group of Techno-Vipers moving their gear from the crates into the hanger. “They’re Viper quality soldiers believe it or not, but since we’ve had a gap in drivers Cobra Commander has suspended Trooper promotions to Vipers until we’re more diversified.”

            “Good.”

            A Techno-Viper walked over to them. His purple armor gleamed in the moonlight. “We’re ready to activate the cloaking system.”

            “Activate it,” Munitia said. The Techno-Viper hurried over to the Tele-Viper and together the pair worked to get the generator working. With a whine, a yellow energy formed an illusion over the top of the base. Only if someone was on top of the field, would they be able to see through it from above.

            “Looks like you’ve got everything well in hand,” Firefly said. “Before I leave, do you need anything?”

            Munitia ran through her list of units, supplies, and shook her head. “No, but keep close. Call me crazy but I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

            “The base or Cobra?” Firefly asked.

            “The base. I understand the need to spread out our forces, but with the Joes out there I fear we might find ourselves fighting a battle. Gloucester Island gets busy during tourist season.”

            “These are shark infested waters right?”

            “No, not at all. I mean there are sharks here, and perhaps we could blame a few disappearances on them, but we’re talking about thousands of people, and dozens of boats,” Munitia said. “If we’re spotted, they’ll notify the park rangers who will notify Australia’s army and then the UN. The G.I. Joes could be onto us before we can withdraw from the island.” 

            “This base is _temporary_. Just hold the fort until Cobra has the island. You’re talking about months of bureaucracy that has to happen before anyone moves against us. We can pack this base up in less than twenty-four hours,” Firefly said. “Just relax.”

            “That’s easy for you to say since you’re on the carrier in international waters. The only thing you have to worry about is pirates and their not  _that_  stupid.”

            “If I don’t get orders elsewhere I’ll stick around,” Firefly said.

            “That’s all I ask.”

*       *      *

            The blue beam shot out from the cannon, cutting through the metal plate. Doctor Mindbender watched as the barrel turned red then melted. “Blast!”

            Doctor Arkeville smirked. “Told you that the energy couldn’t be contained in a simple metal.”

            Doctor Mindbender glared at his once teacher. With a  _thunk_ , the crystal fell out of the holder in the back of the unit. “I need to find the right composition of alloys to house the crystal.”

            “I doubt you’ll find anything on earth that will handle the power that this crystal can produce,” Arkeville said.

            “You keep saying that but don’t explain what you mean.”

            Arkeville shrugged. “Once again I find myself your teacher. Interesting turn of events I say.”

            With a snarl, Doctor Mindbender drew his pistol. “How about you explain it?”  Arkeville stared at the gun for a moment. With a  _click_ , Mike pulled the hammer back. “Explain what you mean, or your brains will splatter the floor. Just because you were my teacher once doesn’t mean I won’t kill you.”

            “All right, just put that away.” The scientist held up his hands imploring Doctor Mindbender to put up the gun.

            “Very well, but you best not lie,” releasing the hammer, Mike flipped on the safety and placed the gun back in his side holster.

            “I was in retirement when one of my other former students appeared on my doorstep asking for my help regarding a top secret development. I went to a military base, where I received this badge,” the scientist pulled out a card from his pocket. “The soldiers took me to a secret area on the base… an exercise area I think. There was a crashed space ship from outer space—”

            “If you’re trying to convince me little green men gave it to you—” Mike reached for the gun again.

            “Not at all! Giant robots. The Autobots I believe they were called. This crystal is their weapon power source and also provides their sustenance. They needed help finding energy sources from earth.”

            “You expect me to believe that?”

            “It’s the truth! You took my journal did you not? I mentioned everything within its pages. Energy makes the crystal grow as I detailed in it. I only had the chance to do a few tests before your soldiers showed up, but I confirmed the crystal growth.”

            The Scientist didn’t know Mindbender didn’t have his journal. “I’ll look into it.” It was a pity that the Vipers hadn’t taken it. If he had it, then there may not be a need to keep the old professor around.

            Doctor Mindbender walked over to the ruined casing. It appeared the energy that the crystal generated made the metal too hot. He’d need to try a better steel. He hadn’t given up his conviction that there was a way to house the crystal. He would just need to think of something else. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{6}-

 

            Storm Shadow walked off the plane and stepped through the security juncture. With his carry-on, the security went through his things, finding everything satisfactory he took back his pack. Thomas claimed his suitcase and went outside the airport. A civilian dressed Viper held up a sign with his name. Thomas walked over to the car, the Viper nodded, and opened the door for him.

            In silence, the Viper drove the car through Springfield. Storm Shadow studied the empty buildings, and a few of the business that still held on. There was evidence that showed this city was on the decline.

 _There is a sorrow and bitterness here._   _Perfect soil for evil._ Springfield seemed like perfect soil for Cobra.

            After twenty minutes of navigating through the city, the Viper turned into a rough neighborhood. Thomas saw a group of youths gathered outside a tunnel. To his surprise, the driver took the road that led into the tunnel and the Viper spoke into his com-link. As the driver slowed the car down, Storm Shadow studied the area. Most of the lights were out, and the tunnel was dark. The ninja had the feeling that few risked going through the tunnel even before Cobra was here.

_Those young men will one day join Cobra if they haven’t already. It will give them a purpose and a future._

            As he watched, the wall slid away, revealing a ramp. The Viper drove the car through the gap. At the bottom of the ramp, the driver flipped on the high beams, and sped through the tunnel. Several security junctures held Vipers or B.A.T.s ready to take down any trespassers.

            When the car stopped, Storm Shadow got out, and studied the area. Unlike the tunnel, this cavern was well lit with portable lights. Several F.A.N.G. and Rattlers jets were lined up in rows. Along the wall were several tractor trailers and various vehicles. A few Techno-Vipers were servicing the F.A.N.G. helicopters. Several of the special crates were set up, creating a large mobile Cobra base.

            “Welcome to Springfield,” a Viper in black and red said as he stepped out of the base. Six Vipers dressed in gray and red followed behind him. A security detail? This must be a ranking officer.

            “What is all of this?”

            “Cobra Commander said we are supposed to give you whatever you need to complete your mission.” Storm Shadow noted the officer never answered his question.

             _Mission to commit murder._  “I only need three things. First, a debit card that has a thousand dollars on it, a fake U.S. identification card, and a car. Nothing else. I can accomplish this mission alone.”

            The officer reached in his back pocket, and pulled out a wallet, and handed him a debit card. “Give me an hour and I’ll have your I.D and a ride.”

            When the officer returned, he handed over the card, and keys. “This picture is of me… today. How did you get it?” Storm Shadow asked as he inspected the card.

            “It’s what we do.” The leader tossed him the keys. Storm Shadow picked up his suitcase, and shoulder bag and placed them in the backseat of the gray car. He then followed the directions out of the underground base and reached the highway.

            Storm Shadow reached D.C. in a few days. He was still within the time constraints. He checked into a hotel, slept and then continued his journey to reach the congressman’s summer home. Thomas drove by the large house, seeing a fence. Cameras were along the fence every ten feet. As he stopped with the traffic, he glanced at the house. Guards were walking the grounds.

            _It wouldn’t be wise to jump the fence. I must think of something else._

            Once he was clear of the neighborhood, he drove around a couple blocks. Seeing a thrift shop, Thomas parked the car in an alley, and walked into the business. The building had been a house at one time so the door was a simple doorknob lock. Easily picked. As he pretended to look for the men’s clothing, he counted three security cameras.

            As Thomas pretended to shop, he spotted what he was looking for. There was an access to the attic in the back right corner of the building. He walked over, acting like he was inspecting a shirt, and pushed the T-stand to an angle. Thomas studied the reflection of the ceiling. It wouldn’t take much to slip into the attic and make his way to the roof. He had just the right thing to reach the congressman’s house.

            Storm Shadow lowered the shirt, and grabbed another like it, and took it to the counter and paid for it. He got in the car and returned to the hotel, tossing the shirt in the trash. Thomas then sat on the floor and meditated.

            He would commit murder. Storm Shadow had joined Cobra to find the person who killed his father. Zartan had been the one that had delivered the blow, but Cobra Commander had been the one to issue it. Cobra Commander was the true killer. Despite Thomas’ efforts, he had never gotten close to the leader of Cobra, and now he’d have to kill a man whose only crime was resisting Cobra’s claim on an island.

            It had been several years since Storm Shadow had doubted his choices. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he cleared his mind. He couldn’t doubt his choices now. Too much had been sacrificed already to walk away.

            As the sun went down, he pulled off his civilian clothes and put on his white ninja garb, save for the mask. Focused on the task, he walked over to his suitcase, and removed the half dozen razor sharp shuriken. Placing them in the specials holder across his torso. Next, he put the poisoned darts in a protective case and mounted it to the bottom of his footwear. He then disassembled his blow gun, storing the two pieces in his forearm sleeves, strapping them in place. The last thing he armed himself with was a pair of throwing knifes. Taking out a collapsible grappling hook he looped the twenty foot length of rope around his middle.

            Grabbing his pack from his checked baggage, he shouldered it and walked to the car. Thomas drove to the shop again, now closed. He parked the car and got out, walking to the side of the building. He put on this mask then moved to the front and placed the small EMP pulser on the door of the building. Thomas timed it for a minute.

            Once it went off, Thomas knew every security camera was disabled within. He picked the lock to the door, and it popped open. Quickly he got in then closed the door back. He turned the lock back in place and made his way to the ceiling entrance. He pulled over a ladder the owners used for decoration and climbed it, opening the access, and slipped into the attic. It was empty. From the decorative window, Storm Shadow saw the street lights. Going over to the window, he found it latched, but not sealed shut. He opened it and climbed out onto the lower section of the roof.

            Fearing that passersby would see him, he climbed to the upper part that was hidden from view. He removed his backpack and took out the aluminum poles that were within his pack. Connecting the different pieces together made the skeleton for his glider. He then ran the poles through the fabric and then attached the small turbines on the ends.    

            After a few tests, he strapped himself to the glider, and jumped off the roof, activating the turbines with the controls. The turbines kept the glider in the air. He then angled them and his glider flew. Despite the strength of the twin engines, there wasn’t a discernable noise from the glider as it swept along the dark sky.

            Storm Shadow reached the house of the man he was to murder. The security officers hadn’t even noticed anything amiss as his glider passed overhead. On the roof, he unstrapped the glider, and then looped the rope around the chimney and dropped it on the balcony. Climbing down, he waited for the security to pass, relying on his white clothing to match the white siding of the house.

            Once they were gone, with a well-practiced grace, he let go of the rope, spun and placed his hands on the parapet before he fell and raised himself enough to look inside the room. The bedroom light was on, and the man walked in.

            The target was a short, older man with well-groomed hair. Due to the simple robe he wore the congressman must have gotten out of the shower. Storm Shadow could see that the man was on the phone. With one hand holding him on the ledge, he pulled out the device he needed to listen in on the phone call. He tossed it against the glass window, but because the man was distracted, he hadn’t heard anything.

            Putting the second part of the device in his ear, Storm Shadow listened in. “All things considering I think I would like to return to Florida for my break. I am spent, Rachel.”

            Storm Shadow knew from the file that Rachel was the man’s wife. The man listened to his wife on the other line. “I know...you’re right maybe I should retire after this term. I don’t understand why those twins want that island so bad. Sorry, I am sorry! I know I promised that I wouldn’t bring it up again. I’m sorry all right?”

            Storm Shadow waited until the target turned his back on him, and then he flipped onto the balcony spinning out of sight of the sliding glass door. Taking out the ear piece, he pulled out the dart from his hidden compartment in his footwear. He next pulled out his blowgun and assembled it.

            Storm Shadow placed the poisoned dart in the blow gun. Before he could slip inside, the congressman opened the door and walked out onto the balcony. He hadn’t even noticed Storm Shadow less than five feet away. Thomas could tell he was off the phone. That would make things much simpler.

            Storm Shadow lifted the blowgun to his mouth and with a sharp blow, the dart struck the man in his neck. In confusion, the man reached for the dart, but then clutched his chest and fell to his knees. Before he could say a word, he fell over dead. Storm Shadow reached down and pulled out the dart.

            “You should have retired sooner, my friend,” Storm Shadow said. The ninja climbed back up to the roof, strapped on the glider then flew back the way he’d came.

*      *      *

             Lawrence Flagg tried to keep himself calm as the Cobra lab techs withdrew more blood. Once a week the techs withdrew blood from him. They didn’t speak unless he resisted, and even then it was to call for the guards to restrain him. He had counted twelve techs that had taken his blood since he arrived here. They seemed to work around the clock in shifts.

_What are they doing with my blood?_

            The tech withdrew the needle, placed gauze and a bandage on his arm. Two soldiers dressed in gray, yellow, and black with red mirror masks picked him up and pulled him out of the seat.

            A third soldier dressed like the others, only with a gold mirror mask instead of red stepped over. “Come along, general.”

            Now was his chance. Lawrence jabbed the soldier that reached for him, making him grunt in pain as his mask smacked him in the face. Stunned, the soldier fell to the ground. Lawrence went to kick the other, but the officer stepped in, blocked the attack, and struck the side of Lawrence’s knee, making the general cry out in pain and fall to the ground.

            “You move too slow, old man,” the officer said.

            The soldier he had attempted to attack put Lawrence in an arm bar and hauled him to his feet. The general tried to fight back, but the soldier he’d hit recovered and hit him in the belly, knocking the wind out of him. Humiliated, the general fought to regain his breath.

            “That’s enough. Let’s take him back to the brig,” the golden masked soldier said.

            The soldiers carried him through the metal corridor. Gasping for a breath, the general saw into a lab room as they passed by. Several cryogenic tubes were filled with a bright green substance. A dark haired man studied the tubes. 

            A coughing fit came over the general and he looked away.

            “You know something, General,” the officer stopped the group. “I think you need a lesson of just where you are.” At the next corridor, they stopped at a junction. “Maybe you’ll lose your fighting spirit when you see this,” the officer punched in a code at the control box. The view of the waves crashing against the shore disappeared, replaced with an underwater scene. “This is what’s outside this base.” The sun lit up subs on patrol off in the distance. “If you escape us, you won’t get far.”

            The soldiers dragged him to his cell and threw him in, the pain from his injured knee made him tumble into his bed. “This is Squad Captain Viper of Timber Rattler unit 07, requesting Trooper unit 029 to watch over the guest of honor.” There was a pause. “I don’t care if you off duty in twenty-two hundred hours! You guard the prisoner until relief shows up is that clear?”

            The general tried to ignore the pain and listen to the conversation.  _It’s soon to be ten o’clock, and the sun is still out. That means this location is in the far north or south depending on the time of year. Could this be the North Pole outpost again? Did they rebuild it, or was it never destroyed? If I could find a way to communicate to the Joes, then maybe they can come here and deal with Cobra once and for all. The Commander is still here._

            “Stupid, Troopers. If they keep up that attitude they’ll never make it to Viper rank,” the officer said.

            “I don’t even know why Cobra Commander has them around here. I say we kick out anyone that isn’t Python Patrol and be done with it. We don’t need these greenies clogging up our base.”

            “I think there is only a thousand of us. Copperhead took most of the Python Patrol to the States. Between the Louisiana Bayou and the Florida Ev—”

             _Cobra is in Florida and Louisiana? I need to figure out a way to get to the Joes and let them know!_

            “Unit 029 reporting for guard duty,” a Trooper said.

            Lawrence looked out the cell and saw four soldiers dressed in blue with matching hoods. Three wore black balaclavas, while one soldier wore red. It must distinguish between rank.

            “Next time you give me lip Trooper Officer I’ll see you busted back down to Trooper. Am I clear?”

            “Clear, Captain.”

            “Good. I’ll see some of my Python Patrol Troopers relieve you in an hour so you can get some shut eye.”

            “Thank you, Captain.” When the Python Patrol soldiers left, the Troopers mocked the senior officer.

            Seeing there wouldn’t be any further gleaning of intel, Lawrence sat on his bed. Rolling up his pants leg, he inspected the damage. The knee was red and swollen. It would be sore for a few days. Wincing in pain, he moved to get more comfortable. He needed to think of a way out of here.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{7}-

 

            Cobra Commander left his personal chambers and took the steps to the lift. As he waited for the elevator to come down, he looked through the glass and saw the B.A.T. storage area. They had built hundreds of the units since he had arrived here. These units weren’t complete yet. They still needed all the software to be downloaded for them to function while on the field.

            The elevator doors opened, and he stepped into the lift. Pushing the button, he waited for his escort to enter, then closed the door. When the doors opened, Cobra Commander walked down the corridor. The waves crashing against the shore and a brilliant sun, didn’t change the smell of the recycled air.

            There were few things in life he hated, but the Commander found being locked up in a tin can to be the less pleasant thing. At the next lift, he went up to the command center. Here, the unit commander was on duty along with five Tele-Vipers.

            The Python Patrol Unit Commander stood at attention. He wore all black and red like the regular unit commanders, only he had a red snakeskin pattern over his battle suit. “What have you to report?”

            “We received word from Storm Shadow not two hours ago that he has dealt with the congressman.”

            “Excellent! Get Tomax and Xamot on the line at once!”

            After a few moments of working, the twins appeared on the screen. They wore their crimson guard uniforms. “Commander, we are surprised to find you contacting us so late. We were not expecting you.”

            “I have good news. We have dealt with the opposition that has thwarted our attempts to claim the island. I want you to move forward with claiming the Uncanian Island tomorrow.”

            The twins regarded each other for a moment. “If we move too soon, then we will have suspicion which could slow us down, Commander. We must give it a few days at least before we move or—”

            “What if one of the most vocal protestors of this movement was to give a speech showing his support of this transaction?”

            “That might speed things, but still a day would still be a good wait before we strike,” Tomax said.

            Cobra Commander didn’t like the thought of waiting longer, but he knew the twins had a remarkable sense with business. “Very well. We will wait. As soon as that island is in our control I want you to buy all the hotels on the island and renovate them for Cobra’s families. With securing Cobra Island that means we can rotate our forces so they are not overwhelmed. Once the hotels have been converted to apartments, I want construction for housing to begin at once.”

            Xamot stepped forward. “We have already purchased several locations and built on them. Since the Uncan country is still struggling to stabilize, they have had little time to consider third parties buying up properties and what’s being built on the stretches of land. In another year’s time we could have all of Cobra’s current forces and their families on the island.”

            “How has Cobra been able to afford these purchases? I was under the impression that the diamond mines and oil refining were still being worked out.”

            Tomax smiled. “As you know we’ve been taking money and applying it to various entities since you added the Crimson Guard to Cobra. Since that time any monies we can divert to the island has been sent over. Over the years we’ve bought or invested in groups that mine gold, silver, and precious stones.”

            “That sounds profitable,” Cobra Commander said.

           “It is, Commander. In the weeks since we’ve bought, or invested in key groups the portfolio has netted us two million. We’ve used that money to invest in other businesses and also begun adding Saden Hes’ company to us.”

            “Why Saden Hes?”

            “We caught wind that the fool was plotting to bomb the diamond mine that Higher International Science Systems controls, so we’ve taken care of him and begun assimilating his business with Cobra.”

            “Very well. Once you’ve captured his company completely, I want half to go into an account I will supply you shortly.”

            “You want an annual income of six million to go to this other account?” Tomax asked.

            “Yes. This account will be specifically for my purposes. No more questions.” The reason for this was if the worst should befall Cobra… then the monies were in this account would allow him to continue his plans.

            “Understood, Commander. We will do as you ask.”

            “See to it,” Cobra Commander said.

            “Is there anything else that we need to see to, Commander?”

            Cobra Commander considered General Flagg. “Do you have anyone skilled in interrogation?”

            “We have just the person for you, Commander. We will see he’s on the next sub to your base.”

            “Excellent. Command out,” he cut the com-link. “What is the time in Scotland right now?”

            “Too early for McCullen or Destro to be up Commander,” a Tele-Viper said.

            The Commander regarded the yellow and gray Python Patrol Tele-Viper. “Call on him anyway. There will be someone awake regardless the hour.”

            The Baroness appeared, though by her tussled hair, and askew glasses, she must have been sleeping. “Yes, Commander what is it?”

            “Tomorrow, I want Destro to contact McCullen and inform him I want four out posts added to the underwater facility and a tower also. Each post will allow two subs to dock and hold at least sixty soldiers apiece. Twenty of which will be Sub-Vipers. Twenty one man subs for each post as well.”

            The Baroness had taken out a piece of paper and scribbled notes. “I will inform him first thing in the morning.”

            Since it was highly likely that they shared the same bed, the Commander believed her. “Good, command out.”

*      *      *

            The katana was an extension of himself as he sliced the dummy’s head clean off its shoulders. With a back flip, Snake Eyes pulled out three shuriken, and as soon as his feet touched the floor he ducked low, throwing the projectiles into the other dummy. Each landed in a vital spot; if that had been a living person the blades would cripple them.

            That was the signal and Jinx moved in to attack. Snake Eyes replaced his sharpened blade for the wooden practice weapon. They shaped it to have the exact weight and feel of a true blade.

            Jinx attacked with a tenacity he had expected from her. She swung low, countered his strike with her second blade, and then brought her blade around her shoulders, blocking his second strike. As she spun to realign herself, she easily deflected the would-be killing blow.

            Snake Eyes flipped backwards, landing a slight kick which knocked her to the ground. However, she moved, using her second sword to block his next attack. What she didn’t realize was Snake Eyes had planned her reaction and with a quick slice the wooden blade drew across her neck. For this practice session she was out. With a frustrated hiss, she slapped the mat and stepped clear.

            Quick Kick came next, wooden shuriken hit Snake Eyes’ arm. Placing the arm behind his back, he met the new challenger. A high kick, Snake Eyes countered with a blade, but the younger student had expected this move, and used the fact Snake Eyes couldn’t use his right arm. With a grace that bespoke of the hours he trained, the younger student spun away. More wooden projectiles fell to the floor, being blocked by Snake Eyes’ wooden sword. He had just barely got the blade up in time. Quick Kick was close to be considered a master.

            Now, Quick Kick drew his own sword, and attacked. With several attacks the younger fighter had Snake Eyes giving ground. However, when the youth pressed his attack further, Snake Eyes used his shoulder to knock the wind out of him. Quick Kick had relied too much on him not being able to use his wounded arm, and with the wind out of him, Snake Eyes tapped him on the back signaling a stab.

            Just before Kamakura’s attack began, Duke walked into the training room. “Someone attempted to access one of your personal email addresses you gave us. When we tried to trace it, it flopped.”

            Jinx looked at him knowing what this meant. “It is Storm Shadow attempting to contact us. It is the only person beside the Joes that knows of the special emails.”

            “Your former leader? Why would he do that?” Duke folded his arms. “He’s in league with Cobra.”

            Snake Eyes looked at Jinx and used sign language. “As Snake Eyes mentioned in his report when we hit the North Pole Cobra base, Storm Shadow warned us, and we believe the only reason he is with them is due to the fact he’s trying to find our former headmaster’s murderer.”

            “Yeah, you’ve mentioned that. I remember, but it could be a trap. What if he contacts you, sets up a meeting, but betrays you to Cobra?” Duke asked.

            Snake Eyes regarded the blonde-headed soldier. He hand signed. Jinx looked at Duke. “Storm Shadow is a man of honor. He wouldn’t do that.”

            “Cobra could follow him when you meet him and attack you. Then they’d know that your friend couldn’t be trusted, and they’d have you both,” Duke said.

            “We need you to trust us, sir,” Jinx translated for him. “I’ve known Storm Shadow for years. I’ve bled with him and I know his skill. If he doesn’t want to be found then there is nothing Cobra or anyone else can do to find him, He won’t lead me into a trap.”

            “If I let you go, what do you intend to do?” Duke asked.

            “Meet up with him,” Jinx said for him. “Alone.” Snake Eyes knew that she wouldn’t like that development, but she didn’t have any say in the matter.

            “And if you’re wrong about your friend, and former master?” Duke asked.

            “Then Cobra gets a mute that can’t betray any secrets,” Jinx said for him. She didn’t translate his phrase as a joke.

            “All right, I’ll let you go, but be back at the military base 031 for debriefing and protocol debugging by o eight hundred. Am I clear? If you’re not there by then, you better hope Cobra has you or else you’ll see what I’m capable of. Am I clear?”

            “Understood,” Jinx said. Duke turned and left. As soon as their leader was gone, Jinx stopped him before he could do anything. “You are going to go alone? He’s my cousin and my former master too.”

            Snake Eyes signed his points. “The request to meet with a master at a specific location is regarded for duels and challenges to leadership of the clan. You can’t go there alone.”

            Snake Eyes looked at the other two students, neither of them seemed to challenge his decision. They may not like it, but they accepted it as his right.

            “I have a right to be there. He’s my cousin. I understand that the purpose is to meet with masters and I’m not considered one yet, but I want to understand why he’s doing what he’s doing. It can’t be just to avenge our master.”

            With a nod, Snake Eyes defended Storm Shadow’s choice.

            “The master was his father, and so he feels honor bound… don’t talk about honor! What honor convinced him to join Cobra? What honor made him walk away from the clan and everything his father believed in? If it was to find the killer then it was too high a cost here,” Jinx pointed to her heart.

            She had valid points, but his mind was made up. After signing she needed to drop the issue, he went to his bunk, and packed his things. When he came out, both his apprentices and Jinx were gone. They were upset with him and perhaps they had a legitimate reason, but being the master of this branch of their clan meant he had final say.

            Going to the helicopter area, Wild Bill took him to the military base. Once there, he made a list of his requests, and while the personnel saw to his needs, he emailed Storm Shadow. By the time his requests were seen to he had a destination.

           

            It took hours of driving before he reached the location. A single yellow vehicle was parked at the edge of the dessert.

            “You’ve come alone. I am surprised you trust me, but it honors me. I will not waste time. You should know that I was used by Cobra to kill a man.” Storm Shadow handed over a file. “If the authorities don’t know what to look for, then they will never find how he died.”

            Snake Eyes signed his question.

            “I tell you this so you understand what is going on. Cobra is close to achieving a distinct advantage. They will soon have in their possession an island… I know little information regarding it, but I know this official was thwarting their attempts to claim it. With him gone, nothing can stand in their way.”

            _And even if the Joes tell the police that Cobra killed the congressman, there is no proof other than their word. Even if we spilled the beans regarding this murder nothing could happen._

             Snake Eyes signed a few more questions.

            “I’m doing this to discover our master’s murderer, but also to figure out all the intelligence I can, and hopefully regain my honor. One day I hope to rejoin your side, Brother, but for now I must remain with Cobra.”

            Snake Eyes took hold of Storm Shadow’s arm before he left and signed.

            “It _is_ worth it.” By Storm Shadow’s tone, Snake Eyes knew he needed to tread softly regarding the conversation.

            Snake Eyes signed the last question.

            “That is unacceptable,” Storm Shadow went to step away, but Snake Eyes didn’t let go. “If you think you will bring me in, you’re mistaken.” Snake Eye’s once friend and mentor drew his katana. “Last chance, let me go or we fight.”

            Snake Eyes couldn’t allow Storm Shadow to return to Cobra. He signed one more plea, hoping his former master would see reason.

            “Stand aside, or draw your blade.”

            With a firm resolve, Snake Eyes drew his blade. The two circled each other. Storm Shadow pressed his attack. The master ninja stepped forward, thrusting the blade between Snake Eyes’ arm and torso, but before he cut the dark-clad ninja, Snake Eyes spun away. Bringing his own blade up, the two katana sang against each other when Storm Shadow attacked again.

            Again they circled around each other. This time Snake Eyes lunged forward, faking a slash, then withdrew his second blade, protecting himself from Storm Shadow’s counter. In surprise Storm Shadow nodded his approval, but didn’t voice it. In response, the white-clad ninja pulled out a throwing knife.

            The two ninja traded blows, but neither could get the advantage of the other. After they parted from the fourth exchange, Storm Shadow back flipped and threw two shuriken preventing Snake Eyes from following. He then threw down a smoke bomb. Snake Eyes knew better than to advance into the smoke, but couldn’t let his former mentor escape. Before he could make his way through the mist, a figure burst out of the mist. Storm Shadow had strapped himself to a motorized glider and flew away.

            Frustrated, Snake Eyes went back to the car he used to come to the location and followed the glider. He almost caught up with Storm Shadow until the ninja threw down small projectiles that destroyed the vehicle’s tires.

            Snake Eyes slammed the brakes and got out of the car and watched as his once friend disappeared. He tried to control his emotions, but frustration got the better of him. Walking back to the battle area, Snake Eyes saw the yellow car. Walking over to it, he found the keys in the driver seat.

            _Had Storm Shadow planned this? Am I that predictable? If so and he meant to harm me then this could have been a deadly encounter._

With a shake of his head, Snake Eyes started the car, and put it in gear. Perhaps it was a foolish risk to use something that could be rigged to blow. However, it was use the vehicle and get to the local town or walk. And walking fifty miles would waste too much time.   

-{8}-

 

            “Up and at it, soldiers!” Munitia shouted as she climbed down the ladder from the upper bunker.

            Jake jumped out of his cot, slipped on his swimming shoes, then grabbed his balaclava and pulled it on. The rest of his unit was ready and assembled before the rest of the Eels.

            “I want everyone geared up. We’ve got a yacht moving in on our position.” Munitia looked at each of them. “They’ll have a visual of our base in twenty minutes.”

            All the Eels were geared up in fifteen minutes, and dropped into the water, as they swam out of the cave, Jake saw the boat moving into the bay. Kicking himself forward, he grabbed ahold of the hull and climbed up the side of the boat. The special suction cups on his gloves helped him climb the hull. More Eels were following him. He glanced back and saw both were his soldiers. Jake smiled in pride that his men would have first contact.

            When he reached the hand railing, he glanced between the gap and saw a young man behind the wheel in the helm. Together, Jake and his Eels jumped over the railing, removed their fins and went for the door. It was locked.

            Jake kicked the door in. Inside, the driver shot at him, but missed. As the squad leader got his side arm ready, he ducked behind the door, keeping the stout doorway between him and the trigger-happy captain of the yacht.

            “Hello, this is Ivory Glider off the coast of Gloucester Island. I’m being boarded by pirates!”

            “Cut the line,” Jake yelled. He pointed to the antenna.

            There were several clicks as the captain pulled the trigger, but he ran out of ammunition. “Mayday! Please, someone, mayday! Pirates are off the coast of Gloucester Island.”

            Jake moved back into the door and fired a single round, killing the driver. “Search the yacht. Make sure no one else is on board and then take it out to deep water and sink it.”

            “What of the body?”

            “Leave it to the sharks,” Jake said.

            “Yes, sir,” another Eel said.

            “What is all this?” the captain of the Eels asked. “You carry out orders when the unit captain hasn’t assessed the situation?”

            Jake stepped forward. “It was under my orders, sir. I was the ranking officer at the moment when I issued the order. I wasn’t aware that you had made it on board.”

            “Well, see to it that the orders are carried out. I’ve got things to do, and a report to make.” The captain of the Eels jumped back over the side of the boat and swam back to base.

            Static from the radio echoed through the helm. “Roger that, Ivory Glider. What’s your exact location, over?”

            With a hiss, Jake turned to the nearby Eels. “Get this boat out to sea, now! We must hurry.” It didn’t matter if they cut the line now or not.

            Jake walked out of the helm, grabbed his flippers, and put them back on. The Eel squad leader dropped back into the water and swam back to the cave. Getting out of the water, he pulled his flippers off, and withdrew the regulator from his mouth. Turning off the air, he removed his gear and stowed it in the transportable locker.

            The squad leader ran to and climbed up the ladder. Going into the crate that functioned as the bunkers for the above-ground forces, he found three Vipers playing cards. Another was asleep. Munitia wasn’t there.

            “Where did Munitia go?” Jake asked.

            “Not sure,” one Viper said as he threw down his cards in disgust.

            Jake left the bunker and climbed out of the trench and looked around. There was only so many places she could be. Two Vipers were making rounds around the large hanger, while Techno-Vipers were working on the vehicles. Going over to the hidden bunker between the hills, he found Munitia speaking with Firefly on the screen.

            “Sir, I have an important update. We heard someone respond to the yacht’s captain calling for help.”

            Munitia clinched her jaw. “See? I told you.”

            “Just calm down. It will take the coast guard hours to come and investigate. The commander said the resistance leaders have been dealt with so Tomax and Xamot will deal with getting the island. Once that happens, we can leave this area for the island.”

            “I will call Cobra Commander. I don’t want to risk it.”

            “If you think that is best, Firefly out.”     

            Munitia cut the transmission and called the commander. A different figure appeared on the screen than what Jake had heard about. He wore a black battle suit, with a red snakeskin pattern on it. His uniform had a black helmet, and a red mirror mask. Jake had never seen Cobra Commander before. He had joined Cobra only five months ago, and due to his deep sea diving record had gotten moved to the new Eel unit when it was formed.

             “I must speak with Cobra Commander,” Munitia said. “Not with some Python Patrol lackey.” 

           “I am a ranking supreme unit commander. Cobra Commander is out. What do you need?”

            Jake had seen the Python Patrol before. A unit had been on the carrier he’d been on before being assigned to assassinate the president elect that Zartan was impersonating. Supposedly, they were the best of the best of Cobra. Even the Python Patrol Troopers were Viper material. At least that was the rumor.

            “A yacht showed up within the last hour and sent out a distress call that was received. We could be looking at the Coast Guard showing up soon.”

            “I will notify the commander and see what he says. I’m sure he’ll contact you himself.” The supreme unit commander cut the communication link.

            A moment later, the commander appeared on the screen. He wore a blue hood, and dress jacket. “I want you to load up the base at once! I’ve notified Firefly and his carrier will be there shortly.”

            “Understood. If the coast guard arrives before we’ve pulled out do we engage?”

            “Yes, but only if you have to. If the carrier can get clear without a battle, do so, but if you engage them I want them completely wiped out. No survivors.”

            Munitia looked at Jake. “Get the gear in the sub level stowed and ready to pull out.”

            “Yes, sir,” Jake saluted then made his way down to the sublevel. “We’re pulling out! Stow all gear!” The Eels jumped up and gathered cots, gear, and anything else that wasn’t tied down. “Get those transportable lights out of the water before you pack up all the air tanks!”

            “What of the Sub-Vipers?” one of the drivers asked.

            “I think it’s safe to say she wants you ready to pull out too,” Jake said.

            “I’m unit captain,” the officer said as he came out of the transportable bathroom.

            Jake regarded the officer with contempt. “Well, while you’re sitting on the toilet, I’ve got orders. If you have an issue, then maybe you can hold it next time and report to Munitia.”

            The officer stepped into him and went to swing. Jake knocked the Eel’s hand out of the way and clubbed him with his left elbow. As the officer tumbled to the ground, Jake punched him twice in the ribs. “Come at me again and I’ll do worse. Got it?”

            There was a slight cough, and Jake looked at the rest of the group, everyone was watching him, then looked behind him. Jake turned to see Munitia standing nearby. “I was wondering why a squad leader came to inform me with the details instead of the captain.”

            “I… didn’t know something was wrong—”

            Munitia hauled the officer to his feet. “You’re the unit captain! You have a _responsibility_ to focus on possible problems that jeopardize this base. I don’t understand how you got your rank.”

            She threw the unit captain to the ground then regarded everyone. “Everyone back to loading up. You, come with me.” Munitia pointed to Jake, and he followed her to the surface.

            Outside, the Vipers were loading the crates, while the specialized Troopers were moving the tanks out of the special hanger. The B.A.T.s were pulling up the rocket launchers, and the Tele-Vipers dismantling the control center crate.

            “The commander is looking for cream of the crop soldiers. From what your unit has said, it was you who killed the president elect at Hawaii. Your unit was also the first one to recon this area before our base was set up and you were the first ones on the boat and back. I’ve been looking at your file and I think you and your unit are perfect for the Python Patrol Lampreys.”

            “You think my unit and I are Python Patrol material?”

            “Swear allegiance to Cobra Commander completely. Do you accept it? It will require special training besides what you’ve already have, and a long stay in the U.S. Everglades.”

            “Yes, I’ll take it. So will my Eels.”

            “Munitia, sir! We’ve got boats moving on the position and a helicopter!” a Viper said as he ran over.

            “Have the Rattlers readied and blow them out of the water! No survivors.”

            The Viper saluted and then ran back the way he came. The Strato-Vipers were in the air a few moments later. Jake watched as the Cobra planes blasted the ships to bits. Jake wanting to further prove himself, turned to Munitia. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll have my unit ready to move and make sure no one lives through the battle.”

            “No, have the Sub-Vipers man their submarines and kill any survivors.”

            “Yes, sir,” Jake said.

*      *       *

            Sci-Fi drove his jeep around the mountain to the Autobot’s ship. A metal wall had replaced the rubble barrier with two stationary laser guns mounted to the ends of the bulwark. The soldier counted three guards staffing a small guard post.

            Pulling over, he got out and walked into the wreck. Just as before, the crew were busy working. A blue and white Autobot was climbing down from an elevator shaft. “I’ve got all the computer parts I could—” the alien realized there was no one there, but then noticed Sci-Fi. “Greetings, human.” 

            Sci-Fi stepped forward. “Hello, I need to speak with Optimus.”

            “I’ll take you to him. We finished the new lift. He and the others are working on a command center up top.”

            The Autobot led him to the newly constructed elevator. Going up the shaft, it amazed Sci-Fi to see the robots working in different areas of the mountain. They were turning the entire peak into a base. At the summit, the lift opened to reveal a dozen Autobots building a round structure. The floor was a strange alloy he’d never seen before.

            “Optimus, a human needs to speak to you.”

            The blue and red robot walked over. “What is it?”

            “The doctor you gave the shard of crystal to is missing. Cobra, the group we told you about stole it and abducted him.”

            Optimus Prime looked at the command center. “If we had our computer systems online, we could help scan the planet for the energon signature, but save Teletraan One, which has a limited radius, we won’t be any help unless you had a location we can search with our personal sensors.”

            He hated knowing they wouldn’t be any help. “I understand. So I see you have upgraded your base.”

            “We were given permission by your ruling body of leaders to expand our base after stopping the Decepticons from attacking a nuclear base.”

            “Makes sense, what are your plans?”

            “We’re creating a military base that can withstand an attack by the Decepticons. We’re also building an energon refinery. The last things we‘re building are an extracting device that will remove the shuttle from the mountain, and a runway. We hope to salvage the shuttle and return to Cybertron after we’ve defeated Megatron and his forces.”

            “I hate to ask for your help since you’re working on finding the Decepticons, but as soon as you get your computer system up, could you see if you can locate the crystal? We have no way of locating it without your help.”

            Wheeljack walked over. “I might be able to come with something that can trace energon signatures. If you give me a few solar planetary cycles, I could have made by then.”

            “Solar planetary cycle?”

            “Yes,” the Autobot pointed up to the sun. “That is your closest star is it not? You count your time based upon the rotation of your planet to the star.”

            “Oh! Yeah, but we call it a day. The day starts when the sun rises in the morning and ends at night after the sun sets.”

            A white and red Autobot looked at him. “Surely you understand your planet rotates around the sun, not the other way around.”

            “Sunrise and sunset is an expression concerning time… not a scientific observation,” Sci-Fi said.

            The new Autobot looked at Wheeljack. “Why do they do that? That makes no sense.”

            Sci-Fi laughed. “I hear you. Sometimes our culture has expressions that make little sense, but are commonly used anyway. It isn’t a claim of science, but just an expression.”

            “I understand what you’re saying, but it’s still strange,” the white and red Autobot said.

            “It’s sort of like nano-clicks and nano-measures, Rachet,” Wheeljack said. “Neither should be used to describe energon measurements, yet we still do it from time to time even though it makes little sense.”

            “I suppose so,” Rachet said.

            “Well, I’ll come back in a few days… or solar cycles and see what you’ve been able to come up with,” Sci-Fi said.

            “That would be best,” Optimus Prime said.

            Sci-Fi had the Autobot take him back to the ground level. When he reached his jeep, he picked up his cell phone and called Duke. “We won’t have any help from the Autobots for the next few days.”

            “Do you think it is worth the wait?” Duke asked.

            “I think if anyone knows how to find this energon crystal it would the Autobots,” Sci-Fi said. “I mean if I’d have thought about getting a sample, then we’d have a way to measure energy fluctuations, but I didn’t.”

            “There is no way you can undo what’s done. Next time you need to take better precautions before you request a lab,” Duke said.

            “I didn’t think Cobra had a way to monitor laboratory requests. If there is a next time, I won’t make the same mistake.” Sci-Fi paused for a moment, getting his frustration for his foolish actions in check. “What are my orders?”

            “Remain at the military base… as soon as you get a way of finding that crystal notify me.”

            “Will do, Duke. Sci-Fi out.”

            Sci-Fi went to the military base and grabbed chow, shooting practice, shower, and a bunk for the night. He would make it up to Duke somehow. If it was the last thing he’d do, he’d make everything right.

   

 

 

 

-{9}-

 

            Doctor Mindbender looked at the latest version of the laser blaster. It was three times the size of his first attempt, with two cooling units to keep the housing from overheating and melting. A soft blue mist swirled around the area where the crystal was housed.

            “This is an amazing achievement,” Doctor Arkeville said as he walked over to the second shard they’d harvested from the original. 

        “And with exposing this tiny shard to electricity it has grown in size,” Doctor Mindbender said.

            Which meant that Mike could continue to split the crystal and grow more. He could build dozens of the cannons and mount them to tanks and increase the unit’s firepower exponentially. If he could find some willing accomplices, then maybe he could take down Cobra Commander and place himself over Cobra.

            Activating the laser, the blue beam shot out of the cannon and sliced through metal, and cut through the wall beyond. Doctor Mindbender turned the laser off and walked over to the damaged wall.

            “The beam can slice through anything. That means nothing can withstand the power,” Doctor Mindbender said.

            “Indeed. Now that I’ve kept my end of the bargain, it is time for you to honor your word and grant me the funding I need to complete my Hypnochip.”

            Mike looked at his former teacher. If not for him then he wouldn’t know a fraction of the information that he did. He had given his word to help fund Arkeville’s experiments. Although, he didn’t wish to bind himself to the retired professor, who knew what other breakthroughs he could have if he humored the old scientist.

            “Provide the bank account and I’ll transfer the promised funds.” The old scientist gave the information, and Doctor Mindbender went to his office and accessed his computer. “Commander, I have an account number. With your permission I would like two hundred thousand dollars transferred to it so Doctor Arkeville can fund his Hypnochip.”

            “Hypnochip. As in hypnotizing chip? If he succeeds, that could be very beneficial to Cobra’s plans.”

            “My thoughts exactly. We wouldn’t have to kill representatives and replace them anymore, simply reprogram them to join us,” Doctor Mindbender said. If he could get his hands on a few dozen of these chips, then he wouldn’t need to worry about traitors.

            “Very well, I will transfer the funds. What of the laser cannon? Is it finished?”

           Mike knew the commander would see through his lie if he didn’t tell the truth. “A complete success. Once I figured out the strongest metal composition and added cooling regulators to the units it solved the overheating problems.”

            Cobra Commander laughed. “I am pleased with this innovation.”

            “But there is more, Commander. I’ve figured out how to grow more of the crystals, so this won’t just be one weapon, but rather I can develop several.”

            “Excellent! I want you to send the schematics to Destro, via the link I provide.”

            Annoyed, Mike tried to think of a way to prevent the weapons manufacturer from gaining the schematics. It would do him no good if he couldn’t keep the plans for himself. “I don’t think—”  

            “If Cobra is going to utilize this technology, then it must be available to Destro.”

            “But, Commander—”

            A moment later, the doors opened, and a Viper entered Mike’s office. “Doctor, please relinquish your notes and anything else Cobra Commander asked for.” The Viper’s hand rested on his sidearm.

            Cobra Commander had already been two steps ahead of him. How could that be? Was he watching him?  _Of course he is. It was a good thing I told him the truth, or he’d have killed me._

            “I will gladly give you the notes.” Suppressing his frustration, Doctor Mindbender placed the notebook in the Viper’s hand.

            “Tut tut, don’t forget the crystal, Doctor,” Cobra Commander said from the computer screen.

            “Right this way.” Doctor Mindbender led the Viper back into the laboratory. He glanced around the room, looking for cameras he had overlooked but saw nothing. Maybe one or more of his lab techs were eyes and ears for the commander. If only he had those Hypnochips!

            Doctor Mindbender placed the second crystal inside the special case he’d made to transport it. He then handed it over to the Viper. “As per Cobra Commander’s request.”

            The Viper left the room with all of Doctor Mindbender’s latest work. 

            Every invention Mike came up with or genetic breakthrough was taken from him.

            Michael Yo was no more, and it was thanks to Doctor Mindbender’s advancements, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was Cobra’s plans. Cobra Commander assigned Croc Master to the Louisiana Bayou after his genetic therapies were completed. Mike had no say regarding the latest addition in Cobra’s ranks.

            There had to be a way to distance himself from the tyrant. If he could somehow slip away, then he could start over. Develop different B.A.T.s that would be loyal to him. Perhaps it would be best to keep Arkeville close.

            Mike walked into the lab where Arkeville was tinkering with his blueprints. “I have transferred the money. Now, before you leave, I have a proposal.”

*      *       *

            Flint swung his fist around, but the fighter blocked it. Two swift jabs in his ribs knocked the wind out of him. Crouching, he fought to not cough.

            “See? No matter how much of a skilled fighter you are there is always room for improvement,” Quick Kick said.

            “Noted,” Flint managed. He got up and made his way to the others. Neither had he, Beach Head or Roadblock even got a strike against the young martial arts expert.

            _If Quick Kick is this good, then Snake Eyes must be a skilled fighter._

Duke stepped forward. “My turn.”

            Quick Kick appraised him, then with a nod got into his fighting stance. Duke moved fast, but Quick Kick jumped and kicked. The field leader of the G.I. Joes, moved, and the kick glanced off his shoulder. Before the material arts fighter recovered, Duke punched the fighter twice in the gut.

            “Hey, look at Duke! He contacted Quick Kick,” Beach Head said. “Better than I did.” The second statement wasn’t as loud as the first.

            The intercom system came on. “Duke, Snake Eyes reported in at o eight hundred like you ordered him to. He’ll be debugged and be back to base by eleven hundred hours.”

            “That’s good news,” Spirit said. He along with Recondo, Bazooka and a dozen other Joes behind them were watching. It was a humbling experience to see the officers barely make a dent against a supposed amateur.

            “Duke, we’ve just received word from the Maritime Border Command. Report to the command hub, sir.”

            Duke looked at Flint. “You’re with me.”

            Flint nodded and followed the battlefield commander. They took the lift to the second sublevel and walked into the command room. Scarlet, O’Brian, and Breaker were at their respective computers.

            “Report,” Duke said as he and Flint walked over to Scarlet’s station.

            Scarlet turned and looked at the field commander. “Someone shot three rescue ships and a helicopter down off the coast of Gloucester Island. There were no survivors. The rescue vehicles were in response to a yacht claiming to being boarded by pirates.”

            “Is there a history of pirates in the area?” Flint asked.

            Breaker turned around. “I’ve researched the history and the Australian Coast Guard has been vigilant in keeping pirates out of the area. Although there is an occasional group that makes their way south they’re caught pretty quickly.”

            “So they think this has something to do with Cobra or else they wouldn’t be contacting us,” Flint said.

            “They’ve found evidence that a sizeable force was there just forty-eight hours ago. The Maritime Border Command requested us to come and check it out,” Scarlet said.

            Duke leaned against the desk. “It seems—”

            “Duke, I’m getting a call from Sci-Fi,” O’Brian said.

            “Patch him through.”

            “I’ve got the device that the Autobots built. They’re still working on their scanner, but this contraption is reading faint traces of energon as they call it. I’m following the trail and it’s heading deeper into the mid-section of Nebraska.”

            “That’s where Springfield is located,” Duke and Scarlet said at the same time.

            “If the trace leads you to a town named Springfield, do not enter. Remain outside city limits and contact us so we can give you some muscle,” Duke said.

            “Understood. Sci-Fi out,” the link turned off.

            “So it appears we will be moving on two different locations,” Flint said. “You want to take a unit and I take another?”

            Duke nodded. “I want you to take the deep sea unit and the SEALs we’ve got and investigate what happened in Gloucester Island. Take the subs and the few aquatic ships we’ve got. No less than thirty Joes besides the core team.”

            “You think we’ll run into Cobra?” Flint asked.

            “I think anything is possible, and I don’t want you and the others in a hole. I’d rather have a strong response and not need it then a weak response and Cobra strikes,” Duke said.

            “Makes sense. I’ll prepare to move out,” Flint said.

            “Breaker, page Wet Suit, Deep Six and the others to the loading bay. I want the Barracuda submarines loaded in two hours and on the road.”

            “You got it, Duke.”

            Flint left the command hub and as he went into the mess hall, he found Lady Jaye. He gave her a smile, and she hurried over. “You heading out?”

            “Yeah. Looks like Cobra has been to Gloucester Island and I’m taking a unit to check it out.”

            “Be safe,” Lady Jaye said as she grabbed him and hugged him.

            Flint couldn’t resist a smile. “I’ll be as safe as I can be considering we could engage Cobra.”

*      *      *

            Sci-Fi looked at the scanner. “It’s definitely sending us to Springfield.”

            “We should do as your commander said and stay out of the city,” the dashboard spoke.

            Sci-Fi remembered a T.V. show in the eighties with a talking car. He couldn’t recall the name, but he smiled at the nostalgia. “I think we should at least get a feel of what we could face, Prowl.”

            “But your leader said—”

            “I remember what Duke said, but he didn’t know that I have an Autobot with me,” Sci-Fi said. This could be his chance to make up for the blunder with Dial Tone.

            “He doesn’t know because you didn’t tell him,” Prowl said.

            Sci-Fi scowled at the dashboard. “You’ve never done something that went against your orders?”

            The Autobot said nothing. Instead, he sped along the highway, passing the welcome sign. “I’m picking up traces of energon,” Sci-Fi said as he studied the screen again.

            “Understood,” the car sped through an intersection. He stopped at the next juncture, as the cars in front of him stopped.

            “Don’t forget what I said about the laws of the land, about red lights and passing people and things of that nature.”

            “I remember. Should I stay along this road since it seems to be busy? Easier to hide in.”

            “Yeah, as we move further into the city, it appears the energon signal is becoming stronger.” Sci-Fi glanced around and saw the occasional closed buildings grow in height. Soon they were in the heart of Springfield’s downtown. “You must turn around, no wait. Take this left up ahead.”

            Following Sci-Fi’s directions, Prowl went to a ten story building that looked like it hadn’t been in use for several years. There was something strange about the scanner. Could there be two different trails? “It looks like the scanner is picking up multiple traces. Maybe it was stored here for a time and then Cobra moved it.”

            “No. The energon signal is too strong in this location for it not to be here. I’m not a Seeker, but my sensors are spiking. The crystal is in that building,” Prowl said.

            “So what is this other trail?” Sci-Fi asked.

            “Most likely they’ve split the crystal. That at least makes the most sense.” Prowl slowed down as he took a turn.

            _I don’t like the thought of Cobra being able to have multiple crystals. If they figure out how to turn it into a weapon, then the Joes will have some serious problems._

           Sci-Fi looked around and saw an obvious sign of Cobra. “Look at that, a moving truck. Cobra usually transports their robots in them when they’re in the States.” Cobra was stationed in the building. “All right let’s trace this other trail. We know they’re here.”

            As they drove along the road, they entered a subdivision that was in terrible condition. “It might be wise to leave. You’ve transformed into a police car… and I don’t think this area will take too kindly to our presence here.”

            Prowl went to turn around, and no sooner had he done so, when gunfire erupted. The bullet’s peppered the car, but the Autobot sped away.

            “Are you all right” Sci-Fi asked, when the robot rejoined traffic.

“Fine. Their weapons weren’t able to pierce my hull. I wasn’t even dented,” Prowl said.

            “Well, that’s good.”

            The Autobot drove out of town, hiding behind an old billboard. “I think it’s time to call in your commander and let him know what’s going on. The sooner he knows, the sooner your soldiers can either get it back or destroy it.”

*       *      *

            Alarm bells went off, waking Jason from his sleep. He jumped up, dove into his blue battle suit, zipping it up, and pulled on his black flak jacket. Grabbing his black boots and matching gauntlets he pulled them on, grabbed his blue helmet, and snapped the silver mirror mask on.

           He ran over to the armory were two Cobra Troopers were distributing semi-automatic rifles. “Unit Captain of Diamondback FL zero twelve. Someone give me a report of what’s going on.”

            A battle field Viper officer dressed in gray and black walked over. “We’ve identified a police vehicle that was seen at both our locations. Once it was identified as the same vehicle the supreme unit commander put us on alert.”

            “Understood,” Jason grabbed his rifle took four ammunition clips and stuffed them in his pockets. He then grabbed his side arm, added another three clips, and grabbed his knife. The rest of his unit were locked and loaded.

            “Let’s move!” Jason led his units up the steps and moved into the ruined building. “Unit one, I want you on top floor, both fifty calibers ready to let loose. Unit two, cover the door, and make sure no one slips in on us. I want unit three with me,” he ran for the steps that went to the next floor, while the first unit kept moving to the upper floor.

            In the center of the room was a small desk perfect for two soldiers to sit at. “We’re ready for the tech and B.A.T.s in thirty seconds.”

            As soon as he counted off an additional ten seconds the Tele-Vipers had arrived, putting up their side arms, and moving to the desk where the soldiers in purple and blue sat and pulled out laptops and tablets. Within twenty seconds, the connections were set and the screen lit up.

        “I want half dozen B.A.T.s at this location here, and another here.” Jason pointed to two other positions. “I want the rest guarding the outside door.”

            “Diamondback zero twelve unit captain this is your air units. We’re ready to move.”

            “Acknowledged. I’ll report to you in twenty seconds.” Jason cut the link. “Supreme Unit Commander, this is major unit four. I am requesting permission to move air units into the designated area.”

            “You have approval,” the officer said.

            “Acknowledged.” He cut the link. “Hover Rattlers you have a go to move to the designated spot.”

            Jason watched the video feed and saw the back part of the tunnel close. Three other major units were securing different areas around the tunnel. Doctor Mindbender had twenty minutes to get himself and his people at this location before the blast doors were closed. 

            With ten minutes to spare, the moving truck raced to the doors. Sirens echoed across the city letting the local population know to go into their basements. They would think a tornado storm was coming.

            After two hours, there was still no visible threat. Jason was pacing around the room. Occasionally, one of his squad leaders would ask for an update, but there was nothing to report. A few of the long distance cameras had yet to detect a threat.

            “Stand down to yellow alert,” the officer said in the com-link.

            “Acknowledged,” Jason said. “Diamondback zero twelve stand down to yellow alert. Sub unit four go to the bunkhouse and get cots and portable heaters.”

            “Understood.”

            Yellow alert meant everyone would camp at their respective position and remain vigilant. 

            Jason walked over to the Tele-Vipers. “As soon as everything is in order, get some shuteye. We must rotate for surveillance purposes.”       

-{10}-

 

            Looking up into the evening sky, Duke got into the Skystriker and Recondo got in behind him. As the other soldier got ready, the field commander flipped switches, and made sure everything was set. Two transports were loading Beach Head, Roadblock, Falcon and the rest of Flint’s unit plus fifty other Joes.

            The thrusters roared, and the flagman gave the signal. Duke’s jet went first, followed by Airborne, Rip Cord, and two squadrons of Skystrikers.

            With the other jets in the air, Duke flipped on the night vision that was built in the controls. The landscape switched to a green allowing them to see in the dark.

           

            “We’re ten minutes away from the tunnel that Sci-Fi said he’d been fired on. Once we hit Cobra from the air and draw out their fliers, Beach Head I want you and Falcon’s units to secure a perimeter around the drop. As soon as the red flare hits the air, I want you to push forward. Cover Girl, and her squad of tanks will draw Cobra’s ground forces allowing you to sweep in. Should you need it they’ll back you up.”

            “Understood,” Beach Head said.

            As soon as the tunnel came into view, the gunfire erupted. Duke shot a missile into the old above ground water silo that held several automated guns. The explosion lit up the night sky. Surface to air missiles shot out from mounted turrets striking two Skystrikers behind him.

            “Break up into smaller formations to keep them from sending rockets at us,” Duke said. Rip Cord, and Airborne remained with him as a unit while the others split up.

            “Duke, I’m seeing some of Cobra’s air units come out of that tunnel,” Rip Cord said.

            “Acknowledged. Fighters take evasive action. These fighters that Cobra have are nimble, but they can’t match our speed,” Rip Cord said.

            Duke spun away from a surface-to-air missile, he released white flares which clipped the missile. When the explosion went off, the field commander fought to keep control of the jet. “Duke, are you all right?”

            “Focus on the mission, Rip Cord. We’re out maneuvering Cobra’s jets but we can’t keep running around spending fuel.”

            “You’ve got one on your tail, Duke. Move back my way and I’ll deal with him,” Rip Cord said.

            “I’ve got it.” Duke flipped his Skystriker, shooting out the hover turbines from Cobra’s plane. A figure shot out of the cockpit, and then parachute opened. The sky lit up as the hover jet blew up.

            “Fancy,” Recondo said. “You keep doing that and you’ll be cleaning up my chow from earlier.”

            “You throw up in this jet and I’m ejecting you out,” Duke said. Another rocket raced towards the jet, he dropped the Skystriker out of the way, as the missiles shot by. Before he corrected his dive, he spotted a B.A.T. position. “Take this,” he unleashed two rockets, blowing them to kingdom come, as he raced back into the sky.

            “I think it’s time for the ground forces,” Airborne said. “Of the fighters we’ve taken out more than half.”

            “Do it,” Duke said.

            As he sped around an abandoned building, the night sky turned crimson. 

            “I’ve hit a B.A.T. position on the right side of the tunnel,” Duke said. “That should help you some.”

            “Understood, we’re on the move,” Beach Head said.

            “Duke this is Sci-Fi, Autobot Prowl, and I checked the building from earlier. It’s empty. Looks like Cobra pulled out before we got here.”

           He could be angry at Sci-Fi later for not following orders. “Understood. Come to the tunnel and reinforce Beach Head and the others. We’ll see what that giant robot can do. See if his walk can match his talk.”

            “I heard that,” a voice said. “I’ll wipe the floor with these Cobra fighters Sci-Fi told me about.”

            “You do that and I’ll buy you ten batteries,” Duke said. “Assuming you can use the batteries for food.”

            “Challenge accepted,” Prowl said with a laugh.

*      *      *

            Beach Head ran forward, then hunkered down behind a slab of concrete. Behind him, Spirit, Bazooka and the rest of his unit followed. The destruction of the B.A.T. position had made plenty of cover for him and his soldiers.

            The sergeant tried to ignore the dogfight above him. Occasionally the night sky would light up when a plane exploded. Beach Head hoped the Joes were standing against those Cobra jets with those new Skystrikers. They had only had them a few weeks, so he wasn’t sure what they could and couldn’t do.

            The battlefield below was a stark contrast. Everything was quiet. Beach Head fought against the fear he was leading his unit into a trap. Knowing he shouldn’t dismiss his concerns, he halted the advance. He assembled his crude mirror tool, while the soldiers behind him hunkered low.

            With his mirror, Beach Head studied the area in front of the abandoned restaurant. There didn’t appear to be anyone there. However, as he studied the windows, he noticed the boards that crossed each of the openings had gaps that would be perfect to fire from. He’d bet a bundle of cash that there was an ambush waiting for them. 

            Angling the mirror, he saw a broken down box truck. When the night sky lit up again he saw holes in the truck’s side. In a bad neighborhood like this, the truck would be stripped and sold by the local gangs unless there was a reason not to, or someone powerful enough told them not to. Beach Head studied the stretch of land between the two points.

_That’s a perfect killing field. If that’s not an ambush I’ll eat MREs the rest of my life._

            “Bazooka, how many rockets you got?”  Beach Head asked.

            “Only four,” Bazooka said in the com-link.

            “Come to the stone slab right before the restaurant and box truck.” The antitank soldier made his way to Beach Head’s position. “You think you can get a rocket through that gap in the windows?”

            “Not sure. I’m willing to try it.”

            “Good.” Beach Head turned to Spirit. “Move to the right into that jumble of destroyed cars. I want you and your group to draw the snake’s fire so Bazooka can hit them.”

            There wouldn’t be much cover, but they could make do. Spirit selected two soldiers, and they ran to the other position. There wasn’t any gunfire that followed them. Most likely, Cobra was waiting until they moved into the killing field before firing. They hoped to maximize their kills before giving away their position.

            Spirit’s soldiers fired on the truck. As the wood splintered and fell, the trailer revealed a dozen Cobra B.A.T.s within. As soon as they were exposed, the robots fired back. A few of them changed out their arms for rocket launchers.

            “Fall back,” Beach Head said. He dropped his regular rounds and slapped the special M.A.R.S. bullets in and returned fire. The blue beams shot into the robots that had rocket launchers, causing blue explosions to rip into the night. As soon as those armed with rockets were taken out another pair equipped the destructive weapons. Each time Beach Head or one of his guys dropped them with the special rounds. “Go! Now,” Beach Head ordered.

            Spirit and his soldiers ran, but one was struck in his shoulder and knee. Crying out, he fell. Spirit grabbed him, hauling him back as they ran.

            “Hit their position, Bazooka!” With a whistle, the rocket slammed into the truck. The concussion from the blast knocked the remaining B.A.T.s down. “Everyone that can switch to M.A.R.S. bullets and take what’s left out!”

            Dozens of blue rounds streaked across the sky as they found their marks. The androids exploded. 

            “Bazooka, hit the old restaurant. My guess is there are more B.A.T.s within,” Beach Head said.

            The Antitank soldier released a rocket into the building. A concussion wave and flames shot into the sky, casting everything in its warm glow. The units moved forward, finishing off the B.A.T.s before they recovered.

            “All right, let’s move together now, Falcon, do you copy?”

            “Got you. We’ll be at your position in thirty seconds.” The dozen soldiers in dark colors moved forward and joined Beach Head’s unit.

            “I’ll advance first, then your unit after mine,” Beach Head and his unit ran passed the burning remains of the B.A.T.s and the old restaurant. Once clear, he stopped and knelt by a car. The owner of the vehicle would regret leaving it here. The transportation was riddled with holes.

            Falcon and his unit ran passed. After they were clear, they knelt, and Beach Head’s unit ran towards a ruined two-story building. As soon as they were close to the building, gunfire erupted from the roof. No sooner had they got cover, then the door opened and several B.A.T.s came out.

            Beach Head aimed and fired, destroying the first. Three more exchanged their guns for rocket launchers, but weren’t able to fire, as his unit took them down before they could ready their rockets.

            “Bazooka, you’re up. Blow that position to hell!”

            “Duck!” Bazooka said as he shouldered his rocket launcher and fired the rocket into the open door. A whistle squalled through the air. The explosion turned the building to rubble.  

            When the way was clear, Beach Head got up and surveyed the area. “Looks like the entrance to the tunnel is right over there.”

            Falcon went to move towards the position, but gunfire peppered the area, pinning them. “We can’t get through! The snakes left the way clear of any debris to hide behind. It would be suicide to move on the position.”

            “Understood,” Beach Head turned on his com-link. “Cover Girl, we need those tanks to knock on the door. Got some Cobra soldiers not wanting to let us in.”

            “Give me five minutes, and I’ll be taking their door off its hinges.”

            “Got it.”

*      *      *

            Doctor Mindbender moved the cart into place. As he and Doctor Arkeville worked, the supreme unit commander directed the battle. A line of fifty Cobra B.A.T.s was there last line of defense before the Joes were inside the base. If he and Arkeville succeeded, then that would change in the blink of an eye.

            “Get those crates out of here on the double! Move them to the second location!” the supreme unit commander ordered.

            Semi-trucks were being loaded with the last few things and taking the ramp down into the other tunnel that connected to the sewer lines. They had made the paths wider long before this supreme unit had taken control of Springfield.

            The ranking officer hurried over. “You best figure out how to get that cannon running and quick. My last holding unit said tanks are moving in.”

            “It will take us at least another ten minutes to get this worked out,” Doctor Mindbender said as he connected a cord.

            “Then I guess we don’t have another option,” the supreme unit commander activated his com-link. “Send out the remaining B.A.T.s and close the main door. All units and anyone else left alive, retreat to location two in Springfield. I repeat retreat to location two. Follow protocol if we lose base one.”

            The supreme unit commander stepped back over to the two scientists. “I’ve done what I can. You get that cannon online to give my guys a few extra minutes. I leave the rest to you two.” The black and red clad Viper hurried over to a jeep, his guard escort following him and they raced through the tunnel that led to the second position.

            If there was a chance to halt the Joes, it would be by Doctor Mindbender’s hand.

            Doctor Arkeville looked at him. “Are we ready?”

            “We are,” he turned on his com-link. “Open the blast doors. I will handle the Joes.”

            “Sir, we just received orders from the supreme unit—”

            “Shut up and do as I command, Tele-Viper,” Doctor Mindbender said as he walked back to the firing mechanism. “Either open it, or I will use the laser and destroy it.”

            As the door opened, he powered up the cannon. A hail of blue bullets were destroying his troopers!

            Tanks were within range of his laser cannon. With a  _woosh_ the blue beam shot out, slicing the first tank in half. He moved the cannon by the controls and fired twice more destroying the other tanks before they were in range to attack him.

            “You see, Arkeville? Nothing can stop me! Nothing!” The other scientist said nothing, but watched as the events continued to unfold.

*       *      *

            Sci-Fi studied the ruined development when Prowl reached the battlefield. Fires raged, but there was no evidence that the battle was still going on. The few flying units that the Joes had left were landing.

            “My tank was just cut in half by a freaking laser!” Cover Girl said into the com-link. “That’s some horse—”

            “They’ve figured out a way to harness the energon for weapon use. You better have them pull back,” Prowl said. He knew there was no way these human built vehicles could handle the power of energon.

            “Prowl says you need to get out of there before it hits the other tanks,” Sci-Fi said into the com-link.

            “Too late,” Cover Girl answered. “We’re out of this fight. Second time I’ve engaged Cobra in a tank and they have rendered me useless!”

            “At least you’re still alive,” Prowl said. “Sci-Fi get out. I need to transform to move freely.”

            “You don’t have to tell me twice,” the door opened, and the soldier got out.

            As soon as the human was clear, Prowl transformed. It felt good to be out of his new alternate mode. Changing his hand into his blaster, he ran forward. As he ran, ion blasts shot at him. He dodged the deadly blasts easily enough. From his sensors he could tell the blasts were crude, but still dangerous. If it hit him, he’d be in stasis lock at best. 

          When he was within firing range, he stopped and knelt after the last beam shot passed him. His blast ripped the cannon to scrap, causing the bald human to flee before the crystal exploded.

            When the smoke cleared, an older human stepped out holding up his hands. Prowl remembered him from when Sci-Fi and Dial Tone had visited.

             “Please, they captured me. They threatened to kill me if I didn’t do as they said. I’m innocent. I just want to go home.”

            Four humans dressed in black military clothes and black paint appeared from behind some rubble. “He was the doctor that visited our base,” Prowl confirmed the scientist’s story.

            The humans let him go, while other groups poured into the tunnel.

            One soldier wearing a green balaclava stepped over. “Thanks for the help. If not for you then that laser cannon would have fried us. They made short work of our tanks.”

            Prowl looked back to the ruined vehicles. “It looks like this… Cobra has harnessed the power of energon crystals to deadly effect.”

            “Yeah, but you destroyed it. Unless they get their hands on more, we have nothing to worry about,” the human said.

            “My sensors say that there were two traces, or two crystals. If they figure out how to grow the crystal and cut it, then you could face a new generation of warfare that has the ability to destroy your weapons with one strike.” Prowl pointed to the ruined tanks. “

            Prowl watched as the soldier let loose a string of words that must have been curses. “What’s your problem, Beach Head?” another soldier asked.

            “Looks like Cobra has a new series of weapons. Tell Duke what you just told me.” The soldier pointed to Prowl.

            Prowl looked at the blonde headed soldier. “Cobra has harnessed energon crystals and used it to make a new weapon. As you see what’s left of your vehicles. If they’ve learned how to split the crystal and grow it, then they could have a new generation of weapons that can scrap your vehicles in one blast.”

            Prowl watched as the human named Duke let loose a string of curses similar to the other soldier. “We just caught up with them with the Skystrikers and now they’re taking another jump ahead.”

            It was the Autobots’ fault that these villains had access to the energon crystal. “Perhaps the Autobots can help upgrade your weapons and vehicles. I would have to clear it with Optimus Prime, but since energon coming here is our fault and this super power has gotten ahold of it, then we should help you combat their advancements.”

            “If your leader agrees to it, then that would be a big help to us,” Duke said.

*      *      *

            Doctor Mindbender ran for cover as soon as he saw that his last shot missed the giant robot. A part of Mike had doubted Arkeville’s word regarding the Autobots as he had called them. Seeing the white and black figure had changed his mind.

            The ramp was still open, and he turned to call Arkeville over, but the old teacher had abandoned Cobra. Mike reached for his gun, but found that in his hurry to get to the base he didn’t have it on him.

            “Another time, Arkeville!” Doctor Mindbender ran through the door, and activated the com-link. “If there is anyone left in the control room, seal the door to the lower tunnel.”

            With a grating noise, the wall came down. Mike hurried down the ramp, making his way to the storage area. Almost nothing was left. The last two Tele-Vipers were loading the last bit of tech into a black hummer.

            “Where are you two going?” Mike asked.

            The purple and blue-garbed soldier looked at him. “Orders are to head to the secondary position underneath the abandoned high school. We’re going to take a different route.”

           “I’ve got different orders. You will come with me to a different location,” Doctor Mindbender said.

            The two Tele-Vipers finished packing. “Yes, sir. In that case we’re ready to leave whenever you are.”

            He looked in the back of the hummer. He saw several laptops, a case and a small power generator. With this gear and these tech soldiers, he wouldn’t need much more to start his own secret laboratory. Mike had been squirreling his salary for months now. “Let’s go.” He got into the back of the hummer, and as Doctor Mindbender sat down, he felt something foreign in his pocket. He found the bunched up piece of paper that had Rupert’s bank account on it.

            Doctor Mindbender smiled at the discovery.

            Stealing Arkeville’s funds, plus Mike’s own cash he could build himself a dozen B.A.T.s, and with the photos from his special camera lenses, he could replicate the old professor’s Hypnochip technology and get them working. Once the chips were complete, he wouldn’t need to rely on soldiers that could betray him.

            Soon, he could begin his newest development: Project Sepentor.

*      *      *

            Kurt pulled the jeep into the underground auxiliary base. As he waited, he watched as a few Strato-Vipers made their way into the subbase on foot. His security Vipers got out of the jeep and secured the storage area. Two more jeeps and the last moving truck came in carrying injured Vipers.

            Looking at his watch, Kurt cursed.

            His soldiers knew to come here which meant of his three hundred soldiers, only thirty-seven remained including his security detail, battlefield officers, and administration officers. 

            Surveying the gathered soldiers, he walked over to a group of Vipers. “Has anyone seen Doctor Mindbender or Arkeville?” Kurt asked a Viper. The soldier had discarded his silver mirror mask at some point. Only a red balaclava protected the captain’s identity.

            “I’ve not seen either since they were shooting at the Joes with the laser cannon,” the Viper said.

            “What’s the condition of your unit?”

            “Diamondback zero twelve, of my major unit only four soldiers remain. One of the Hover Rattlers crashed on the roof of our position taking out the roof unit. Two Joe units slipped in on the bottom level. The only reason I’m alive is one of my squad leaders tossed a grenade down the stairs, blowing it. My men and I slipped out the back window and flanked the enemy. Still doing that, I lost seven Vipers and all my Tele-Vipers.”

            Kurt went over to the other survivors. The other group of soldiers were from the same major unit. This unit had been the last line of defense. These soldiers had been fortunate to not see any action but had transported all the base gear and crates, which meant he could lean on these soldiers.

            “I need our systems back up in thirty seconds so we can blow the tunnel from the first location to here.”

            The three Tele-Vipers went to their jeep. “We have most of our gear, but the other Tele-Vipers we left to pack up have our generator. Still, we should have enough battery power to run surveillance in twelve seconds,” one said.

            “That is unacceptable. We need that tunnel system blown. If the Joes find the access to here, then we would have to fight them and we’ve already been nearly wiped out.”

            “We’ll do what we can, sir,” the Tele-Viper said.

            As the techs worked, Kurt paced in a tight circle. He tried to not listen as an injured Viper had his arm stitched with nothing to dull the pain.   

            One of the Tele-Vipers clapped his hands together. “Ha! I’ve connected to the line via a Wi-Fi signal I hacked. I’ll have the connection to the charges in a minute.”

            Kurt walked over. “Good, what of surveillance?”

            “I got it, sir,” a different Tele-Viper said. “All the second position video feeds are clear. No hostiles. I’ve also got a few of the hidden cameras from the first location operational.”

            “Show me.” The images changed to show the tunnel. Dozens of G.I. Joes were securing the area. From what he could tell, they were looking for a way to access the original entrance to the secret ramp that led to the storage crate base and bunkers.

            “How do they know of the secret entrance?” the Viper unit captain asked.     

            “Either Arkeville or Mindbender told them,” Kurt said. If he had to bet, he’d say that Arkeville was the one that turned on them. As unreliable as Mindbender was, he wasn’t stupid enough to side against Cobra Commander.

            “Do we blow the accesses to here sir?” the Tele-Viper asked. “There doesn’t appear to be any indicators that the Joes know of it.”

            “It’s protocol and none of our men are attempting to access it. If there are any survivors that didn’t make it here they know to lie low until the G.I. Joes withdraw then move here,” Kurt said. He doubted there was anyone left.

            “Understood.” The Tele-Viper typed in the keys and suddenly the cameras that viewed the tunnel system to the second location went dark. The ground rumbled as the rock caved in.

            Kurt watched the security feed of the tunnel. The G.I. Joes had taken cover, waiting to see if more explosions went off.

            “Patch me to the Commander.” Best to get the update over with. When the Commander appeared on the screen, Kurt swallowed. “Sir, we lost the Springfield primary position. Of my six major units I’ve got one and a half remaining with no air vehicles and no B.A.T. units.”

            Cobra Commander slammed his fists on the armrests of his throne. “That is unacceptable! How did this happen?”

            “The G.I. Joes had new planes that bridged the gap between their forces and ours, and with those bullets that destroy the B.A.T.s we have little distinct advantage,” Kurt said.

            “Then Cobra must implement the crystal technology that Doctor Mindbender created. Where is he?” Cobra Commander asked.

            Kurt shook his head. “Unaccounted for, Commander. It is possible he was killed in action.”

            “One can only hope,” the Commander said.

            “What are my orders, sir? With so little forces, I don’t think we can man the station.”

            “As soon as the G.I. Joes leave, contact me and I’ll send reinforcements, land and air units as well,” Cobra Commander said.

            “Very good, Commander. I will do so.”

            “Command out,” the link ended.

            “That wasn’t so bad,” the Tele-Viper said.

            Kurt didn’t respond, but agreed with the tech. The supreme unit commander looked at his forces. “Soldiers that have seen action get the night off. Everyone else start unloading the gear.” He walked over and began unpacking a few tables that the Tele-Vipers could use for a more permanent station.

            “You three, I want those crates unloaded off the back of those semi-trucks. Time is money.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{11}-

 

            Lawrence looked around his cell, trying to remember what time it was. He had fallen asleep. Slowly, the general tested his leg. There was still a dull pain, but it hurt nowhere near as it had the previous days. He glanced over to the tray slot and found it empty. He wasn’t sure, but believed it to be morning.

            The retired general heard footsteps. Quickly, he got himself back into a comfortable position and pretended to be asleep. When the door opened, he peeked and saw the Troopers in blue. Despite the officer’s threat, it was the same men that had been watching over him. Other Troopers rotated with these clumsy recruits. It worked to his advantage, the Python Patrol soldiers didn’t take risks as these soldiers did.

            Lawrence needed to escape. He knew that things couldn’t keep going this way. Cobra Commander had to realize that whatever he was attempting to do wasn’t working. He hadn’t fallen under Cobra’s mind games. Knowing how Cobra operated, they would switch tactics as soon as they realized their current method wasn’t working.

            If the retired general was to contact the Joes and tell them of the Cobra locations, he would need to act. Today.

            “On your feet. You’ve got a date with a needle.” One of them kicked the bed.

            Lawrence acted like he would not get up, and the Trooper went to kick him instead of his bed. As soon as the man’s foot was close, the general grabbed it and twisted. With a scream, the Trooper’s ankle popped. The other soldier uttered a curse, but Lawrence punched him in the throat. Wet coughs kept the soldier from crying out. The former G.I. Joe general got up and snapped the neck of the Trooper. Grabbing the soldier’s side arm, the general shot the screaming Trooper.

            Glancing out of the cell room, Lawrence noted another Trooper running through the corridor, heading his direction. Lawrence shot the third Trooper dead. The alarm bell went off, which meant the officer must have been smart enough to realize the threat and sounded the alarm.

            The retired general hurried back inside his cell. It was the best cover he had at the moment. Checking the bodies, he found one of their special phones. He checked to see if there was a signal. There was! Briefly he wondered how Cobra could generate a cell phone signal this far down in the sea. He went to unlock the phone, but it was a thumb print. There was no way he could access it.

            Realizing there was no way he’d be able to let the Joes know what was going on, he decided his next course of action. He’d die before Cobra would break him.

            With a steady breath, Lawrence left the cell and ran down the hall. At the intersection, a squad of the Python Patrol Vipers were waiting for him. He shot a few rounds to let them know he was armed, and then the return fire peppered the hall. Without considering how much it would hurt, he stepped into the gunfire.

            Several bullets hit him in the chest, stealing his breath due to the pain, a cry of agony escaped despite his desire to not give them the satisfaction. Another hit him in the shoulder. Pain roared from his hip as one struck him there. He dropped the gun and fell to the ground. A minute later, the Vipers were over him with their guns at the ready.

            A solder dressed in black with a red snake skin pattern and a red mirror mask stepped forward. “You thought you could escape? Are you that big of a fool?”

            The general smiled. “No, you’re the fool. You fell for my trap.”

            “Search him, make sure he doesn’t have any explosives!” The soldier in black and red stepped away.

            “Yes, sir.”

            The general laughed before the men reached him, “Not that kind of trap.” Lawrence coughed blood. “You’ve killed me... I don’t have long.”

            The officer returned and knelt down inspecting the wounds. “Looks like you’re right. You’ve failed to escape.”

            Another coughing fit came over the general and he felt something warm slide down his side.  “It’s what I wanted.” He had to catch a breath. “I tried to inform the Joes of your bases in Florida and Louisiana, but your phone wouldn’t unlock for me, so the only thing left for me to do was protect the G.I. Joes secrets. Now when I die… Cobra will learn nothing... from me...” A fit of coughing came over him. Blood came up into his mouth.

            “You piece of dirt-”

            The general spat blood on the man’s uniform. “You and… your Commander are less than dirt... the Joes will stop... you.”

            “Your country is nothing but a rotting corpse; it will die soon, but not as soon as you.”

            Another fit of coughing made Lawrence gag on blood. “Yo... Joe!” Darkness took him.

*      *      *

            One of the Tele-Vipers turned from his monitor, “Commander, Tomax is attempting to reach you.”

            “What do you have to report for me, Tomax?” From his body language, the sub commander of the Crimson Guards was pleased. Did this mean that Cobra had control of the island at long last?

            “Commander, it pleases me to notify you that the Island is Cobra’s legally and legitimately. We can move your forces there now.”

            “Excellent! Marvelous!” The frustration from the news of Kurt’s defeat was lost with this leap forward.

            Tomax smiled. “I have taken the liberty of having architects draw up plans. It all depends upon your approval.” A three dimensional plan of the island appeared on screen. “As you can see the island has been split up into four parts. The first is the military base and port. The Island itself could hold up to thirty supreme units. As you notice the docks will hold each of Cobra’s Carriers.”

            The cursor highlighted another area. “The residential areas have simple and affordable homes to the more extravagant. As I mentioned before it, we’ve got numerous houses being built. There will be plenty of homes for all of our soldier’s families in the next year. The third district will be the manufacturing area. As you requested James McCullen will send his architects there within the next week to begin his manufacturing and production plants.”

            “Section four is a mixture of jungle and marsh lands and will be developed for training. That area will be the perfect place to train some of your more specialized soldiers such as your Jungle-Vipers and any other units you think of.”

            The cursor landed on a small island off the coast. “The smaller island will be the huge multimillion dollar resorts for the elite people of the world. It will have state-of-the-art attractions, food and whatever else you deem for the elite people of the world.”

            “Very good, Tomax!” The Commander tapped his hand on his armrest. This time it was in shear amazement he was back on schedule.

            “We also recommend taking some of our Crimson Guards so that those with the best qualifications can handle staple jobs,” Xamot said as he stood beside his brother. “With a large selection of Crimson Guards you can have banks, loan agencies, and production of Cobra’s own currency.”

            All of Xamot’s suggestions were solid advice. “Yes, but make sure some remain in America so we still have our eyes and ears on the pulse of what’s going on there. Keep the cells within the FBI, CIA, and some major city police forces on home soil.”

            “Yes, Commander we will see to it at once.” Cobra Commander had the monitor shut off.

            “So close to world domination,” Cobra Commander said to himself. “Soon I will lead our forces to the ultimate victory.” His laughter echoed across the command room.

            Sirens erupted around the bridge. “What is all of this?” Cobra Commander stood up. “Are we under attack?”

            A Tele-Viper’s fingers danced on the keyboard. “There are no units approaching. It appears as though someone has activated the alarm system in the prison cells.”

            “The general!” Cobra Commander clinched his fists. “He must not escape!”

            “Understood, sir.” The Python Patrol Tele-Vipers accessed the security feeds.

            In one corridor a body of one Trooper was sprawled out on the ground. General Lawrence ran out of the cell.

            Cobra Commander ran over to the com-link system. “Supreme Unit Commander, come in!”  

            “Yes, Commander, I’ve heard the sirens. I’m staging a unit of your special Vipers outside intersection A. We will engage the general in seconds.”

            Relief washed over the Commander. “Good. Contact me at once when you have him.”

            “Yes, Commander.” The com-link cut off.          

            “I want the next four corridors monitored. Make sure this general doesn’t escape!”

            “Yes, Commander.”

             As he waited, he paced back and forth. After what felt like an eternity the com-link activated. “Commander, General Flagg escaped from his cell and he forced our men to kill him.”

            The development couldn’t sour his mood. Still it was a blow to lose the potential source of intelligence concerning the G.I. Joes. “Well, what other damage was done besides the death of the informant?”

            “Three Cobra Troopers, nothing else, sir,” the supreme unit commander said.

            “I suppose it could be worse. Carry on then, Supreme Unit Commander.” The image dissolved. “It could have been far worse.” He reassured himself. Still Cobra was moving forward, and progress was being made. Losing the general was a minor setback. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-{12}-

 

            Flint got off the boat and walked onto the island. Something had crushed the greenery under numerous footfalls. Large patches of brown grass testified that several movable crates had been at this location. He noted a few ruts in the perimeter to indicate vehicle travel. There was no denying that a sizable force had been here recently.

            “Flint, come over to the trench,” Wet Suit said through the com-link.

            The sergeant looked over to the landscape and spotted the gap. Walking over to it, he saw the perfect rectangular markings on the wall and a perfectly level floor. There were pockets of mud that had been used to level a crate. It was like someone had placed a large container in the trench then leveled it out. Wet Suit was climbing up from a hole on the other side of the land rift.

            “There is a sizeable cave. It looks like several cots were once inside the cave. Must have used the cave as a barracks,” the former Navy Seal said.

            Flint looked at the hole then back to the leveled out ground. “How many soldiers do you think the cave could fit?”

            “I’d say about thirty. They might have squeezed more in but I doubt it.”

            “Flint, come check this out,” Shipwreck said.

            Climbing out of the trench, Flint walked over to a pair of hills. He saw the dead grass, and indentions on the crest of the hill as though something heavy had pushed metal bars into the ground. “Another crate?”

            “Yeah, but look behind this.” Shipwreck led him to a larger span of dead grass. “There had to be a huge hanger here. Look at the dimensions. It’s at least a hundred feet long and eighty feet wide.”

            Flint studied the large span of dead grass. Could there have been several crates lined up here? If so there must have been several of the large containers here. Which if Duke’s theory about the crates in Ice Land was right then hundreds of those B.A.T. units must have been stored here.

            “I’ve got more back here,” Torpedo said as he waved Flint over.

            “How many?” Flint asked as he walked over to where the other Navy Seal stood.

            “Four more indentations. Two small squares about the size of landing pads if I had to guess and two more crates,” the soldier was still in most of his swimming gear save the air tank, regulator and fins.

            “This must have been a large position,” Flint said. “Larger than Africa or Iceland.” Though not as large as McCullen’s island.

            A voice called out. Flint looked up to see three Australian coast guards making their way to his position. One held a large briefcase. The coast guard officer opened up the briefcase and pulled out enlarged pictures.

            “I figured you’d want to see these,” the officer handed over the images. “After the distress call of the yacht, we had satellites pointed at this location. It helps us find ships that go down so we can salvage the boat or save the crew if we’re lucky. Anyway, the first image you can see is a random photo taken a few months ago when the satellite crossed over. Then you can see this one that was taken after the distress call.”

            Flint saw the difference in topography at once. “So they came in, hid their base by camouflage, but when it drew too much attention, they pulled out.” He shifted between photos stopping at the last. The last photo showed a carrier with a red hooded cobra painted on the deck. Several black tanks were crossing a bridge back onto the carrier. The sergeant counted half a dozen hover vehicles in the air.

            “When we saw this photo, we knew it was more than we could handle.”

            “Why not contact the UN?” Torpedo asked.

            “We did, but they said to contact you. They said it was your jurisdiction since this is Cobra.”

            This news surprised Flint for the moment. “The UN just said for us to handle it?”

            “I believe the UN is working on their own unit, but it’s nowhere near as organized as the American division,” the officer said.

            In other words it was the UN’s way of trying to block out the USA from going into other countries’ soil, but it was floundering. Most likely because countries were fighting over who would be in charge of the special unit. “Understood. Is it all right if I keep these pictures?”

            “Since they don’t officially exist… please by all means.” The officer signaled for the other soldiers to follow him as they walked away.

            Flint walked back to the cliff that overlooked the small bay. Looking down, he noted marks in the soil where the tanks had cut into the ground as they crossed the bridge back onto the carrier.

            Depth Charge walked out of the boat. “HQ sent word. They engaged Cobra in Springfield. General Hawk wants everyone back on base.”

            “Acknowledged.” Flint looked back at the site. “I want pictures of the location finished in five minutes then we pull out.”

            After they packed, the group hopped on a US ship then took transport to a military base. They took three weeks until they were back at the Pit. They couldn’t circumvent protocol. Even if it added time, it was better to be safe then have their base compromised.

            Stepping out of the helicopter, Flint noted a group of recruits jogging. Lady Jaye was leading them. She slipped up to him and popped him with a quick kiss on his cheek then went back to her assignment. That display of affection in public hadn’t been wise, but the sergeant welcomed it all the same.

            On the runway, the sergeant saw the silver and black Skystrikers. They were twelve short, which meant the fighting must have been fierce to lose that many aircraft. Considering Africa’s battle, he was glad they had air power left.

            Going into the administration building, he walked into Hawk’s office. Duke was already there. Flint sat in the chair and opened the file. “Cobra was on Gloucester Island. They sunk three rescue boats, shot down a rescue helicopter, and a yacht. The death toll is thirty-one. Look at this last picture.”

            Flint showed the two officers the photo with the carrier on it. “No matter what we do it seems like Cobra is still advancing,” General Hawk said. The soldier’s frustration was palpable.

            “Cobra has ground units too,” Duke said. “That means we can’t just focus on our aircraft, but ground vehicles as well.”

            Hawk said nothing. He got up walked over to the pictures of McCullen’s island and pinned the picture of Gloucester Island on the board. In silence, the general gazed at the two images.

            Sensing that the general didn’t want to speak, Flint turned to Duke. “So I’ve wanted to hear about Springfield. How did that go?” Flint asked.

            “It went well all things considering. We lost twenty soldiers and five were injured. Twelve Skystrikers and three tanks. On top of the African adventure we’ve went through six tanks. I’m sure that will not sit well with the top brass. Still, I believe this time was a true victory,” Duke said. “As much as I hate to have lost soldiers and equipment, we had Cobra wiped out from their position, and what’s more is the Autobots have promised to help us develop better weapons.”

            “Why did they agree to that?” Flint asked.

            “Because Cobra has harnessed a new energy source that came from their ship and Optimus Prime feels obligated to give our tech an upgrade,” Sci-Fi said as he entered the office.

            General Hawk looked at the new arrival. “That is a relief. What did he say exactly?”

            “They can follow the specs we made. They don’t need to borrow any vehicles as they’ve got access to the military base. The military base is giving them the items needed so if we need to fight Cobra soon we can do so unhindered until these new planes are finished.”

            “That’s good,” Duke said. “When did they say they could get started?”

            “The Autobot named Wheeljack was already looking at the specs. There is no telling how long it will take them to create the lasers but he seemed to think it wouldn’t be too long. Considering they converted an entire mountain into a fortified base, I say two months at most.”

            “That’s good because with Cobra, we can’t afford to be behind,” Hawk said. “We also must send the Autobots specs for ground units. We’ll need an upgrade in that department.”

            “You have our techs draw up the ideas and I’ll see that Wheeljack gets them,” Sci-Fi said.

            “Good, you two can go. That will be all,” General Hawk said.

            With crisp salutes, Flint and Sci-Fi left the office. Something told the sergeant he didn’t want to be a part of that meeting.

*      *      *

            Arkeville stepped out of the taxi. He looked at his small RV and sighed in relief. It looked exactly as he’d left it. The anxiety he felt since Cobra had abducted him melted away.

            Taking out his last twenty-dollar bill, he paid the driver. The car sped out of the way, and for a moment he remembered the last few weeks.

            Rupert felt exhausted, and angry. At the military base where he had been debriefed, he had accessed his bank account and discovered the money that Cobra had transferred into his account gone. All the hope of advancing his inventions were gone too. However, he was alive, and well. That was what mattered. The scientist had gotten this far without extra funding. He could complete his work without it.

            Reaching for the door, he heard something. Something big had landed behind him. He turned expecting to see some Cobra operative ready to kill him for his betrayal, but two robots a bit taller than he, studied him. One was purple and blue while the other was black and red.

            “Whatever it is, I didn’t do anything, please just leave me alone,” Arkeville said. He felt his hand shake against the door handle. With an effort, he made it stop.

            “Are you Doctor Rupert Arkeville?” the black and red robot asked.

            After everything he’d been through, he knew it would be foolish to lie to these creatures. “I am. Why do you ask?”

            The purple and blue tapped a purple emblem on its chest. “Frenzy to Soundwave. We’ve found Doctor Arkeville.”

            “Bring him to us,” the emblem said back.

            Doctor Arkeville clutched his door. “No! I’m not going anywhere!”

            The red and black creature knocked him from the door. “You don’t have a choice in the matter,” the figure grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. The alien robots jumped into the air, and they flew! In terror, he watched as they sped along the air. The scientist clutched the arm of his captor.

            After an hour and a half of flying, they landed. The robots let him go, and he stumbled to the ground. Arkeville looked around, and saw a huge, metal building. A figure appeared from the doorway. This figure was white, blue and red. It had what looked like jet wings jutting out of its back.

            “You’ve found him. Lord Megatron will be—”

            A second figure came out of the building. He was silver and black. On his right arm was a huge cannon. “Be silent, Starscream. Welcome, Doctor Arkeville. I have need of you.”

            “Who are you?” Arkeville asked.

            “I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. I require your help to find a suitable energy source to convert into energon.”

            In defeat, Rupert sank to his knees. “I’ll do whatever you ask… just let me go whenever you’re finished.”

            “Oh I will, Doctor Arkeville, believe me,” Megatron said.

            Something within the scientist brain knew this creature wouldn’t honor his word. Perhaps there would be a way he could get free. Rupert had escaped Cobra, maybe he could get lucky and escape the Decepticons too.

 

            

 

 


End file.
